Joey's Jacket
by AnImE-PrInCeZz78
Summary: Joey dies in a car accident. Can Mai let go? Plot of the book," Say Goodnight.Gracie". Warning: really long!
1. Part One

* *  
  
It all started a cold December day. The gang and I had just left the movies and Joey wanted to take us out some where. So, me, Tea, Serenity, and Isis squished into Joey's bucket of bolts, while Yami Yugi, Yugi, Malik, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Tristan, Grandpa, Mokuba and Kaiba, rode in Kaiba's luxury limousine and tailed Joey's car.  
  
"This is a dream come true!" exclaimed Joey as he started the car. "What is? You squashed in a car with 4 beautiful women?" asked Isis. He shook his head," No. The car's starting with out spewing any oil." Serenity rolled her eyes," What a wonderful dream," she said sarcastically. He glanced in the review mirror," Yeah.it sure is."  
  
Tea looked up from the window," So where are you taking us?" I crossed my legs and jiggled my foot," To the bathroom, I hope," I muttered as I winced with every bump. "I told you to go earlier!" said Isis. "But I didn't need to go then!" I complained as I chewed my lip. "Okay.here's a gas station. You can go while I refill the tank," Joey said, making the car swerve and bounce into the station. I nodded and hopped out the car as soon as he stopped (which seemed forever to me). I came back a few minutes later just as Joey finished getting the gas.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Joey as he slid into the car. "Very relieved," I replied, following him. "Yuck!" said Serenity, making a face. I started to laugh; "No-I didn't mean it like that. I had to add some more makeup and I couldn't do it with Joey driving. I mean-what if they're were really hot guys where ever Joey's taking us?" Isis and Serenity laughed, but Tea sighed." Mai-you are SO boy crazy!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Don't hate." I replied, flicking open my mini mirror, admiring my reflection. "Come on, tell us where we're going!" demanded Serenity," Or else!" Joey laughed, thinking that there was nothing she could blackmail him with," Or else what, little sis?" Serenity grinned evilly," Remember when you got really drunk and-" "Okay! Okay! I'm taking y'all to this great skating rink. You'll love it." I panicked," Skate?" "Yeah. Do you know how to?" My chest tightened," No!" "I don't know how to either, but it might be fun to try," said Tea. "Me too!" chirped Isis. Serenity shrugged," I guess so.you can skate, right Mai?" "No!" I whimpered. "Uh huh," said Joey. "I can't skate! It's a curse or something!" I insisted. "Yeah, right," scoffed Joey. "Yeah. I am right!" I said. "You can't be that bad, "protested Isis. "Yes, yes I am!" "Mai- you are going to skate whether you like it or not!" said Joey. I gave a mock laugh and sneered," And how are you going to do that?"  
  
* * *  
  
It turned out he really did know how to make me skate whether I liked it or not. Some pictures and bribing got to change my mind really fast. "What if I fall and break my neck and die?" I whined, "Then you'll be sorry!" Joey rolled his eyes," No one ever died from falling down while skating." He said. I frowned," Yes they have! Lots of times!" "Like when?" asked Isis. I blushed slightly," Well-there's always a first time!" I said quickly. Joey parked the car," You always look on the bright side, don't you?"  
  
* * *  
  
I bit my lip stubbornly as I glared at my friends. "I'm telling you, I can't skate!" I said exasperatingly for the hundredth time since we had gotten there. Tea shrugged as she wrapped a hand knit scarf over her neck, "It's okay, Mai-no one knows how to skate either except for Joey." "Still..." I muttered. Tristan looked up after he laced up his skates, "Don't worry, Mai," he joked," You won't break a nail!" The gang laughed as my face began to burn.  
  
"I'll help ya Mai," said Joey sincerely." Skate for me, please? We can stop whenever you feel like it and go home, okay? I promise-if you fall- we'll go back home." I sighed-his eyes melting a hole in my heart, "I'll try then, I guess," I mumbled. "Oooohhh!" crowed Mokuba," Mai and Joey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby car-" " Argh! Shut up, B-R-A-T!" I yelled as I whacked him with the skating brochure, "Just because Joey's going to help me skate, doesn't mean I have to marry him and -ick- have kids with him!" Yugi cheerfully slapped me on the shoulder," That's the spirit, Mai!" he said happily (not really getting what I said), "Now lets go skate!"  
  
With that-my friends stiffly walked to the rink while I laced up my skates. I silently watched them goof off and play around as I knotted the last lace. I sat here for awhile-imagining myself sprawling on the ice, looking like a complete fool. But I was happy to know that I wasn't alone. Yami Yugi wobbled like undercooked Jell-O as he made a weak attempt to stand up after he fell. Yami Bakura had slid into a wall for the fifth time after 3 minutes and Kaiba kept on knocking down poor innocent skaters. Malik was worse and kept on cursing whenever he fell-in front of little kindergartners.  
  
With some courage-I made my way to the rink. When I first stepped on the ice, my heart felt like it was making it way up my throat. Using baby steps, I crawled my way into the middle of the rink- grabbing the rail in a death clutch. When I thought that I could try to stand, I let go of the railing and rocked at bit until I was steady. Then-I tried to walk and slipped instead. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the painful impact on the ice-but felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Joey, smiling. He had saved me from the fall. He helped me get up in a standing position. "Come on, Mai-skate with me!" he laughed. He pulled me by the wrists and swung me around the entire rink. "Stop!" I squealed as we whizzed around the calm winter scenery. I giggled, which surprised me. I hadn't had a good giggle in a long time.  
  
* * *  
  
When Joey finally slowed down, I breathlessly collapsed into his arms and stayed there for awhile. His legs must've gotten either tired or he must've gotten dizzy, because he had suddenly pitched backwards and both were lying flat out on the ice. I struggled to sit up while Joey unsteadily got up to his feet.  
  
"Whoa!" I slipped and he caught me again. We stared at each other for awhile in the awkward embrace. He gazed at me strangely and I could hear his breathing. "Uh, Joey, can we go home, now?" I said quickly. He blinked, "What?"  
  
"Hey Joey!" A ballerina type girl suddenly called across the skating rink. "Hey, its Kathy!" said Joey surprised. He turned to me; "Can you hold on for just a second?" Without waiting for an answer-he sped towards the girl. I frowned. I didn't mind when they were talking; I minded when Kathy had given him a pretty serious kiss. Watching them lip-lock made me feel weird pangs of anger. I gave him a cold look as he skated to me with a strange expression on his face.  
  
He finally glanced at me, "Well-I promised. You fell and now we go home. Looks like Yugi and them already left for the fast food place a couple of blocks away. Do you wanna stop there for awhile?"  
  
I shook my head and we left as soon as we took off out skates. We went to his metal scrap of a car and he began to drive-not saying anything until I broke long silence. "How long have you known Kathy?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous.  
  
Joey straightened up, "Kathy?"  
  
"Yeah, Kathy, the girl that had her lips planted all over you." I said with a touch of bitterness. " Oh, I sometimes act in plays to earn so fast cash and we did a couple of plays together last year. We're old friends-"  
  
"Yeah, but we're old friends too and you don't go around kissing me." My voice trailed off. Joey looked at me, "No one's stopping you from kissing me Mai-"  
  
"I bet I could act better than that toothpick you were mauling. Even better!" I said with a frown. "What do you have against her?" Joey asked as he made a sharp U-turn (He drives like a maniac!).  
  
"She just a face, Joey, that's all. She can't-"  
  
Joey started to laugh. "Are you listening to your self?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a jealous woman, Valentine."  
  
"Jealous!"  
  
"You can only keep your hormones on a leash for just so long, Mai. Then- sooner or later they'll-"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"Oh am I?"  
  
"Yes! You are!"  
  
"Some day-you'll just go over the edge and scream out your true feelings-"  
  
"Let me ask you a question-did your mother drop you when you were little?"  
  
"Face it Mai, some other female has invaded your territory and your insanely jealous."  
  
"You have an absolute faculty for-"  
  
"I wish you could've seen the look on your face-"  
  
"You have an absolute genius for-"  
  
"-When Kathy was kissing me."  
  
"-Misinterpreting everything I SAY!"  
  
"-I guess it's only normal for you to feel a little possessive."  
  
"Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Why not?" Joey looked at me; "It is pretty funny-isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah! Very!" I looked away from him so he wouldn't see me so upset. "Okay, maybe it's true. Maybe I've gotten attached to you so long-I'm just not willing to share you with any other girl." "You don't have anything to worry about, Mai."  
  
I looked at him with surprise. "I don't?"  
  
"No. Kathy's nothing compared to you." I didn't say anything on the ride back home and he didn't either. I felt much better and still couldn't find out how Joey always said what I needed to hear and when I needed to hear it.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Joey took me to the playhouse he worked in. He told me that he wanted me to be an apprentice there so we could work together. I-of course accepted the idea. I could make a little money, get a little fame, and get closer to Joey. On the way there- he told me the important stuff, like what the play was (A Christmas Carol) what he was playing (the young Scrooge) and other stuff. He also told me that Kathy was playing Scrooge's girlfriend. Frankly-I didn't really care. After what he said last night-I felt too good to be bothered by Kathy.  
  
As soon as we got there-he introduced me to a bunch of teen-agers his age that worked around the playhouse often. Before he introduced me to Ben, the director-he told me he took his coffee black-which I thought was some theatrical joke or quirk. When I met the director-he wasn't as old as I thought he would be. He looked about thirty-six and gave me a big smile when he saw me. "Welcome to the glamorous world of the theatre, Mai. Joey'll show you where we keep the coffee and would you pass out these scripts? Thanks-its great having you with us."  
  
With that-he gave me a stack of stapled papers and an empty coffeepot. I glared at Joey. "I'm not supposed to really make coffee-am I?"  
  
"Yes, Mai. In between the time you collect your Oscar, and Emmy, you have to do those little crummy jobs no one else wants. "  
  
"WHAT? Joey-I swear I'm going to strangle you.!"  
  
"Mai-your being dramatic!" he said.  
  
I glared spikes and daggers at him," This is a playhouse-I WANT to be dramatic!"  
  
"Come on, Mai-stay. Without you-who'd make all of the coffee?" He laughed at his own joke. "Joey-do you not understand? I don't do coffee!"  
  
He heaved a sigh, "Mai, once upon a time-I did coffee, Ben did coffee, and now it's your turn!" He said it as if he were sealing my fate or something. So the entire afternoon was wasted on me running around with coffee in Styrofoam cups, running for cream and sugar. I felt like a damn waitress.  
  
The only "theatrical" thing I did was passing out the scripts. I gave Joey the last and delivered it airmail and it bounced off of his scrawny chest. Before I 'gave' it to him-I doused the inside with coffee so it stuck together. Then-Little Miss Tongue Depressor of America waltzed into the room. She gave me a fake smile.  
  
" Hey, Joey. Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
He blushed, "No.she's my friend and she's going to work here as a apprentice."  
  
She smiled," Don't worry-it'll get better. Ben usually tries to give the apprentices a chance to do some acting before the play closes."  
  
I returned the smile, "How quaint."  
  
Joey looked at me- a, "Remember-What-I-told-You-Last-Night,", look. I didn't care, though. I still wanted to wipe that smug look off of her toothpick face.  
  
"So-you and Joey go back real far, huh?" she asked, opening her script. (I wish I could've drenched it with coffee too!).  
  
"No," I breezed," Not too long ago." Joey tried to pry the pages of his script open," You got coffee all OVER this!" I waved it away." Don't worry," It's decaffeinated."  
  
* * *  
  
I sat in the back of the auditorium, watching Kathy and Joey rehearse. I almost walked out, really. I didn't spend all of my college time on an acting scholarship just to run around getting coffee for anyone and watch Joey salivate all over some little Junior Reject from the Q Tip Company.  
  
I was fed up with the work, that piece of twine, and Joey, especially. When we went home-I didn't tell him so because he'd get all over the Kathy discussion and make me laugh. I didn't feel like laughing. Back at the playhouse when Joey did a bunch of silly stuff that made Kathy laugh-I felt truly envious. I had always thought that I was the only one that he could make laugh and that he was here to make me happy.  
  
* * *  
  
I finally got a chance to act. It was a week before Christmas - the plays due date, when Ben came up to me. "You have Kathy's costume-right?" he asked. I rummaged through the mountain of costumes I was holding and found it. "Yeah," I replied in a muffled voice with a mouthful of ruffles.  
  
"Do you think you can fit into it?" he questioned.  
  
What was going through my mind that time was one big important question, like," What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Instead, I said," Pardon me?"  
  
"Kathy can't make it," he answered," She's cramming for midterms. Do you want to take her place?"  
  
I stared at him," Go on for her.?" "Yeah. Curtain goes up in an hour and you can go ahead and learn her lines.there aren't many."  
  
"Um.but Kathy's much uh thinner than I am. The dress probably won't fit." I said quickly.  
  
"It'll fit you better than it'll fit Joey," he responded," So you up for it?"  
  
I thought about it. "What the heck?" I sighed, "All right."  
  
"Okay. You can go get Joey to learn your lines." I nodded as I started to go towards the dressing room, "Thanks!"  
  
I went and knocked the door to the men's dressing room, "Joey-you there?" After a couple of minutes, I heard Joey say, "Come in."  
  
I opened the door and saw Joey alone. He was in his underwear- a boxer with cute cartoon black skull dragons on it-the one that Tea got him as a gag gift for his birthday a couple of months ago. I tried to keep a straight face even though I had seen him without his underwear before in a very embarrassing incident that had involved the wrong dressing room at GAP and a very bad timing. "Hey Mai- I think left my shoes in the car-I don't suppose that you'd-" I threw his costume at his face.  
  
" Forget it Joey. I'm through being your slave. I've been promoted." He started to wriggle into his shirt," Promoted to what?" he asked.  
  
"Kathy's not here today," I replied-digging for her costume (again). "Really?" he began to put on his pants (thank god! I was about to die of embarrassment.) . "Yes-I'm your new co-star. Surprised?" I finally yanked it out. He put on a blue velvet vest," No. I'm just trying to figure out how you did it." I searched through the shoe bag to find Kathy's heels, "Did what?" He buckled his belt; "You know-get rid of her. Did you poison her or push her down the stairs or something?" "Don't be a jerk," I muttered, as I took off my outer clothes.  
  
"She's studying for a test." "Uh huh." said Joey in an unbelieving voice. I picked up the dress, "I need to change-can you turn around?" He gave me a sarcastic look of shock," What? After all we've been through?" I gave him a deadly glare, "TURN AROUND!"  
  
He shrugged and turned around while I took off my underclothes. "You know what Mai? A lot of famous people have started out this way. The star breaks a leg and the understudy goes on and what do you know? There's a talent agent from MGM in the audience." I frowned at the back of his head; "You're laughing at me-aren't you?"  
  
"I am not!" I pulled the dress over my head," You think this is funny!"  
  
"I do not!" I wiggled into it, "Let me tell you something, Joey. You've done about 50 plays out here so this isn't a big deal to you-but it's my first play here and it's a big deal to me. Understand?"  
  
I saw him nod. "Yeah. I do." I poked my head out from the dress and pulled my arms out and straightened the gown, "Good. Now zip me up."  
  
He turned around and began to tug at the zipper," This is gonna be one tight squeeze, Mai!" he said, pulling on it. "God, your hands are cold!" I said, clinging onto the dressing table. He grimaced," Yeah-that's what Kathy always says." I tried not to laugh, "Very funny! Gaaa!" Joey finally managed to pull the zipper up and I could barely breathe.  
  
Joey scratched his head, as he examined me, "Not so bad, Valentine-you'll fill in a lot better than Kathy does.but Kathy doesn't have.Kathy's not as.she's a little less."  
  
"I know there's a compliment they're somewhere Joey. And I accept it, okay?" Then-Ben yelled," Come on Mai and Joey! We're doing a quick run through!" "This is it," Joey said as we walked out of the dressing room, "A star is born!"  
  
I shook my head," Joey."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben nodded at us as we walked across the stage in our costumes. He handed me a script and the run through started. I had to tell you, I was pretty excited. I skim read the pages, flipping them.  
  
It was pretty nerve wracking, jumping in the middle of a play like that and knowing that even if I was lousy; they were stuck with me just because the dress (barely) fit.  
  
Me :(playing Belle, about to kiss off young Scrooge: It matters little! It matters little to you that another idol had taken my place!  
  
Joey: (playing the young Scrooge) What idol, Belle?  
  
Me: In these last six years a golden one!  
  
Joey: I am not changed toward you, am I?  
  
Me :When our contract was made, you were another man-  
  
Joey: I was a boy!  
  
Me:Your own feeling tells you that you were not what you are.  
  
I was actually doing some real acting! Maybe it wasn't an Award winning performance, and maybe it was only kids' show, but I was rehearsing for a real play! I felt like the first time I drove a car without smashing into something: scared (that I might hit another car), excited (that I probably won't have to buy my neighbors a new mailbox) all of that.  
  
"Not bad," said Ben when I had finished." One thing though, Mai, we've got an audience full of kids here, so you're gonna have to be loud enough to drown their talking."  
  
"Kids make an interesting audience," said Joey," Once when I was doing a play here, I had a kid walk across the stage, tug on my pants, and ask me to take him to the bathroom." What did you do?" I asked. I knew how much Joey hated kids; I never thought much of them myself. "What could I do? I took him." "In the middle of the play?" He frowned," Well, I thought about not taking him, but considered the consequences."  
  
"That kid took a curtain call with you, didn't he?" asked Ben. Joey nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
I re-read the script as the Ghost of Christmas Past brushed my hair and curled it. She made it look soft and fluffy instead of spiky like dragon claws, as Joey likes to call it. It was a good thing I was a quick study. When I finished practicing my lines, I attacked my face with more makeup like what Kathy did with hers.  
  
Joey looked at me skeptically when I was done. "Man, Mai-you have enough makeup for everyone," he said," You had enough before you put on the makeup!"  
  
I stuck out my tongue, "And you had enough hair before you put that wig on!" "Ha Ha. Are you ready?" I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
* * *  
  
It was pitch-black back stage except for the low dark stage lights. Ben motioned us to take our places behind the curtain. Standing back there was the most nerve-wracking thing ever. I poked Joey in the ribs," Hey-I think I'm nervous." "You don't have time to get nervous. If it'll make you feel better-I'll remind you to get nervous after this," Joey whispered back. I rolled my eyes in the darkness," You're always so practical, Joey." I saw his shadowy form shrug its shoulders," One of us has to be."  
  
We heard the Ghost Of Christmas Past give us out clue," My time grows short! Quick!" The stage manager threw a switch and the lights on stage came up. Joey and I ducked around the curtain and stepped onstage. I must've caught my dress on a nail or something because I fell flat on my face in front of the audience.  
  
It knocked the wind out of me real good. Even though I was for about 2 seconds, I felt like it was forever. Joey helped me up," Look at me. Come on; you're okay." I looked at Joey blankly as he helped me to the middle of the stage. All of the words I had memorized had been knocked clear out of my head. I was too numb to speak and felt paralyzed.  
  
"Belle, how many times do I have to tell you," Joey said, changing his cowboy accent into a French one, Stay away from that rum punch; you know what a kick it has." The audience roared. Some applauded. I was vaguely aware that Joey had pulled me away from a tight spot. I just sat there frozen while Joey re-wrote the script. It was like this:  
  
Joey : I know you think a golden idol has replaced you in these last six years, Belle.  
  
Slowly, things came into focus. The pain started to register where I whacked my left knee and the whole humiliation angle began to sink in. I sat there, watching Joey bail me out, and I knew I was going to cry. I was going to cry a lot and I couldn't wait to get off the damn stage.  
  
* * *  
  
I think I got off of the stage without anyone seeing me break down. I brushed past Ben and heard him say something like," Look, try not to get too upset," but I didn't stick around for the rest. I pushed open the stage doors and clanked down the metal steps to the parking lot. I leaned back against the building and watched snow flurries slowly drift to the ground. I didn't know what the hell I thought I was doing, crying all alone in a parking lot at night. I do some really dumb stuff when I'm rattled.  
  
"Christ-what are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Joey making his way down the stairs.  
  
"Joey, just leave me alone for a few minutes, okay?" He stared at me," You don't look too good, Mai." I turned away," I'm okay." He gently got me by the shoulders and turned me around and put his hand under my chin and tilting it up so our eyes met (I'm about a head shorter than he is and even shorter with all that hair he has!). "You always do that. You always say that you're okay even when it's perfectly clear that you're not okay at all."  
  
I pushed away from him," I said I'm OKAY!" He glanced at me, "Alright, Mai. Be tough. Have it your own way." I just stood there, chewing on my lip and staring at the parking lot. I was barely hanging on. Joey took off his coat, wrapped it around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my cheek on his chest and started to cry hard.  
  
"I'm never going out on a stage again!"  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"I'm supposed to be an actress and I can't even walk across the stage!"  
  
"Mai.you know how many people screw up the first time they go on? It's practically a theatrical tradition-"  
  
"Ben will never let me go on for Kathy or anyone else again-"  
  
"Yes he will."  
  
"I'll be lucky if I even get to make coffee again!"  
  
"Mai."  
  
"I'm not kidding! God, I can't believe I walked out in front of hundreds of people and feel flat on my face!"  
  
"Mai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He hugged me tightly, "Shut up." I shut up.  
  
Now, listen. You remember the conversation we had a while back in front of the gym? You remember that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yeah? You remember how crummy I did at that try out? You remember how I screwed up?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember."  
  
"Everybody messes up, Valentine. It's a big club."  
  
"I'm never going out there again, Joey."  
  
"You have to take a curtain call."  
  
"Are you crazy?" I pulled out his handkerchief out of his vest and blew my nose, "They're going to laugh me off the stage!"  
  
"No one's going to laugh at you."  
  
I took off his coat and tossed it to him, "No one's going to laugh at me because I'm not going out there. Not after what happened."  
  
"You have to. Especially after what happened."  
  
"I don't believe in all that, 'the show must go on,' crap, Joey."  
  
"If you don't go back out on that stage now-you never will."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He took my hand. "And I hate to see that happen, Mai, because I know how badly you want to act."  
  
I frowned at him; "Joey let go of me."  
  
"After the play, Mai."  
  
I tried to pull away, "Joey, this isn't funny! Let go of me, dammit!"  
  
He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, "Later."  
  
"You're crazy! I won't go with you!"  
  
"No?" he started up the stairs. It wasn't fair. Even though Joey looked as scrawny as a chicken, he was pretty strong though he swayed at bit as he walked.  
  
"Joey, I just want you to know that as of know you can consider our friendship permanently canceled!"  
  
When he put me down-I thought that he gave up but he was really tired, so he dragged me to the stage instead.  
  
"Joey! Did you not hear what I said?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
"You think I'm kidding?"  
  
"No, Mai, I don't think you're kidding."  
  
He opened the stage door and yanked me inside. He didn't let go of me either. When I saw Ben, I wanted to breeze through the doors like before, but this time I couldn't.  
  
"You okay?" Ben asked," You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"  
  
I cleared my throat, "No. I'm okay. Thanks."  
  
"Well. It'll be better next time. You'll see." I heard the audience applauding, so I assumed that the play was over. Most of the actors that were hanging out backstage started lining 2 by 2 for the curtain call. Joey very casually walked me over there. Anyone who didn't know better thought that we were such good friends that we just naturally wanted to hold hands.  
  
'I'll never forgive you for this, Joey!"  
  
"You're getting to upset over nothing, Mai,"  
  
"I mean it! Never!"  
  
The couple in front of us stepped around the curtain and onto the stage.  
  
"Ben likes us to do a little bow before we do the curtain call," Joey whispered. "Forget it! I'm not bowing! I'm not doing anything!"  
  
Joey shrugged. "Do whatever you want." He walked around the curtain and pulled me with him. I honestly thought I was going to pass out. I didn't know what I expected: a hostile audience, a bushel of tomatoes and a couple heads of cabbage, maybe. The stage lights were up and Joey and I walked to the center stage; then that jerk let go of me. He turned to the audience, bowed, and exited stage right. I stood there, all alone on the stage like an idiot. I took a quick bow.  
  
The audience kept on applauding, and no one hurled any vegetables at me. I actually got off the stage without being laughed at, without falling on my face, without anything happening. Backstage, no one came up to me to tell me I had ruined the play. They were to busy undressing while talking and laughing. * * * I changed out of Kathy's dress and back to my sweater and jean skirt. I washed my face and combed out what was left of my curly ringlets. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked while sliding into my black boots.  
  
"Your former friend,"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Joey opened the door and stuck his head in," I told you no one would laugh at you, didn't I?"  
  
"You have an interesting Me Tarzan, You Jane approach to the entire male and female relationship, Joey. Has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Oh, come on-I did the same thing you did the day I blew my audition."  
  
"Yeah, except yours was physical."  
  
"You know something, Mai-sometimes it seems like we're an old married couple. No matter what happens between us, we always end up back together again."  
  
"Maybe its time for us to think of a divorce, huh?" He stepped up to me," You really mad or what?"  
  
"Let's just put it this way Joey: It's been a hell of a night."  
  
He sat down in the chair next to mine and stretch his legs out and put his hands behind his head," I didn't want to see you throw a whole theatrical career away just because you had a little spill onstage."  
  
"I'm glad you did it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
He sat up, "So the divorce is off?"  
  
"I couldn't ever divorce you Joey. You'd be helpless without me."  
  
He cracked a grin," I guess you know me pretty well, Mai."  
  
I shrugged," I guess after 4 years, there isn't much we don't know about each other."  
  
"Let's go home, okay? I think we've had enough show business for one night."  
  
"Joey, wait a second.thanks for covering for me onstage.after I fell.thanks for doing my lines."  
  
He stood up to get his coat," No problem."  
  
"No, really.I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there. Sometimes it seems like you've been rescuing me from one thing to another all this time."  
  
"Come on Mai."  
  
"I'm not kidding. You're really not like anyone else I know, Joey."  
  
Joey wasn't much on compliments, but that was okay with me. He cleared his throat a couple of times and ran his finger tips through his hair, "Look.Mai.I never know what to say when you talk like that."  
  
"Very simple, Joey," I stood up and put my hands on his shoulders and started to steer him out of the dressing room," Just let me drive this time!"  
  
* * *  
  
I drove to my aunt's office to drop off a present and to get my ears pierced again. My aunt is a hospital psychiatrist and she pierced my ears when I was little. Joey was pretty shocked that I wanted another pair of holes in my head. He told me that too many holes could cause you to die since all of the brain juice leaks out. I told him to shut up.  
  
He knew I was terrified of needles and that was only because I got a little freaked out when we took out tetanus shot together. Maybe I did run screaming-but that was last year. I'm more mature now. When we got there, it was almost empty except for a girl about 20 that sat behind a desk. I guess she was a receptionist or something.  
  
Joey poked me in the ribs," Hey-do you know that girl?" he asked.  
  
"No." I said, "I've never seen her before."  
  
"Good. Wait here."  
  
"Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
I grabbed his arm," Joey, you're going to do something crazy, aren't you? You're going to go up to that girl and do something crazy and embarrass me- "  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm just going to have a little fun-"  
  
"Fun? This is a psychiatric floor! If you start acting weird around here- they'll lock you up!"  
  
"Excuse me," the girl called from the desk," Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes," Joey said. He walked over to the counter and talked to her in a low voice," You see that girl right there?"  
  
The girl looked at me and nodded.  
  
"She's a patient here," Joey said," This morning-while no one was looking, she sneaked out. I found her down on State Street, talking to herself."  
  
"Oh my God," I groaned.  
  
"I don't know how that happened," the girl said," Who's her doctor?"  
  
"Dr. Valentine," Joey said.  
  
"She's not my doctor!" I yelled.  
  
Joey leaned closer to the girl," She's hysterical."  
  
"I see," the girl said.  
  
"You don't see!" I said. "Look- my friend here has a warped sense of humor. Dr. Valentine is expecting me. She going to pierce my ears again-"  
  
The secretary stared at me," Your psychiatrist is going to pierce your ears?"  
  
" She's not my psychiatrist-she's my aunt!"  
  
"Uh, of course she is," the girl said," I'll go get her. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Joey laughed and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Don't forget the straitjacket!" he called out after her.  
  
"God, what is the matter with you?"  
  
"Mai, you take things entirely too serious. You've got to lighten up a bit." He jammed his fingers into my sides and started to tickle me.  
  
"Stop it!" I started laughing. I tied to tickle him back, but he kept out of reach so effectively that by the time my aunt and the secretary came back, he was the one in controlled and I was rolling on the floor laughing like a hyena with tears streaming down my face. My aunt stood there quietly with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Dr. Valentine, I almost mistook you for Mai's sister," Joey said. (My aunt is about 38, but looks 26).  
  
She smiled," I've heard a lot about you. You must be the charming young man Mai has mentioned about," She said.  
  
I wiped away my tears," Don't believe everything you hear," I muttered.  
  
"Rosalie, this is my niece, Mai and her friend Joey. I wouldn't want to swear to it, of course, but I'm reasonably sure neither of them is crazy. All right you two," my aunt said," Follow me."  
  
"Catch you later, Rosalie," Joey said.  
  
"Uh-huh," Rosalie answered.  
  
We followed my aunt down the hall to her office." Why don't you go on inside while I get the equipment," my aunt said.  
  
I followed Joey into her office," She said equipment, but she meant needles," I whispered to him.  
  
"What did you think she was going to pierce your ears with," Joey asked," Polo mallets?" * * * My aunt's office wasn't what you'd expect a psychiatrist's office to look like. It was bright and sunny with some original artwork that my dad made. He's a professional artist and some of his stuff got put in the Domino Museum of Arts. He paints these terrific portraits and does amazing graphics. He actually did some graphics, designs, and drawings for duel monsters. I have one of his pictures in my apartment, a picture of the Harpie Sisters.  
  
Joey was looking at a medium sized watercolor painting of a morning view of Domino High." Your dad did this, right?" he asked. "Yeah. It's from his new collection." I replied. "Hey-doesn't your dad ever get a little nervous that one of your aunt's wacko patients might walk off with one of his valuable artwork?"  
  
"They're not wacko. Just a little disturbed. Like you." I answered smartly.  
  
He walked over to the bookcase, where there was a coffeepot and a stack of Styrofoam cups. "You want some coffee?" he asked. I never wanted to see another cup of coffee ever again in my life ever since I started my apprenticeship. I was also jumpy enough." No." I said," Caffeine stains your teeth." He raised a brow as he stared into the half filled cup in his hand," Never mind." He said as he put it down.  
  
I chewed my lower lip and started to pace around, wishing that my aunt would hurry and come so I could get it over with. Joey saw how worried I was. "Maybe your aunt will give you some anesthetic," he said. "Don't be stupid," I said sitting down on the couch," You don't have to stick around if you don't want to."  
  
" Who says I don't want to? You don't think I'll let you go through major surgery alone, do you?" I tried not to smile. I didn't want him to think I need him, but I was glad he was there. He was always there when I needed him.  
  
My aunt came into room with her arms crammed full of medical looking things.  
  
"Don't do anything too drastic, Dr. V," Joey said," A frontal lobotomy will do just fine. "  
  
My aunt smiled and set her equipment down. "It won't be as bad as you think," she assured me," Do you have the earrings?" I handed her the earrings. Joey sat down on the edge of my aunt's desk and took a packet of peanuts from his pocket and started to munch on them.  
  
"Ho can you just sit there and eat peanuts?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me," What do you want me to do with them?" he asked.  
  
"I can think of a suggestion or two," I said.  
  
My aunt pulled my hair back into a ponytail," Do you want to sit up or lay down?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll sit up," said Joey.  
  
"Listen," I said," you're not helping any. You're driving me nuts. Go talk to Rosalie or something." My aunt was cleaning off one ear with an alcohol drenched cotton swab. " Aunt Lo, aren't you going to give me any Novocain or something?" "I don't think you'll need any, honey," she replied as she pinched my ear lobe, making it numb. "This might hurt a little, but you can handle it. You're allowed to scream if you want."  
  
Whenever my aunt does anything medical, she dos it pretty quick. I never got a chance to see if the needle was long or not. I never got to see it at all. Before I knew it, the first earring slipped in. "You okay?" my aunt asked as she handed me a wad of cotton," Here. Hold this until the bleeding stops."  
  
Joey leaned forward and watched with great curiosity," What does it feel like?"  
  
"Just peachy. You should try it sometimes," I said.  
  
"Thanks, but I live dangerously enough carrying my sisters ballet shoes in a tough neighborhood."  
  
"Hold still now," my aunt said," I'm almost through."  
  
I felt the second earring slip in. "There you go. Now that wasn't too bad, was it?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well, you're set to go. I'll see you later, Mai."  
  
I stood up," Okay. Thanks, bye."  
  
"Hey-what's that?" Joey was pointing to a picture of a naked goddess running around in a forest  
  
"Joey-it's time to go!" I yanked him out of the room and dragged him to the car.  
  
* * * After that, we went to Kaiba's mansion. When I said mansion, I meant it. There was about a gazillion floors and thousands of rooms and halls. White Christmas lights were strung everywhere you can think of and there was a herd of reindeer on his lawn. Kaiba was having a Christmas Eve party, a taste of what his Christmas party would be like.  
  
Joey and I went inside and saw that everyone had came. "Hey!" greeted Yugi cheerfully (I can't understand how it seems like he's always happy) "Just in time! We were going to have dinner without you guys!" "Dinner? Without me?" gasped Joey as if he couldn't believe it. Serenity laughed," Without you, there wouldn't be a dinner-at least for the rest of us," she joked, Everyone started to chuckle and when it finally died down, Tea glanced at me," What took you guys so long?" she asked. "We just had to do some.stuff," I said, wanting to show them my double pierced ears at dinner.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" asked Isis. She and Serenity started to giggle. I immediately turned red and before I could protest the ridiculous comment, Kaiba's butler rang a little bell," Dinner will be served," he said. He wasn't that old creaky family butler kind of type. He was real cute and looked about 22 with dark hair and bright blue eyes. I think I saw him in one of my college classes as the new kid-but never paid much attention.  
  
I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes, trying to look sexy and seductive. Tea saw me and looked up at the ceiling with exasperation. The butler looked at me and grinned while everyone crowded into the dining room.  
  
The dinning table looked as big as half a playground field. Food reached to the ceiling like a cheerleading pyramid each piled up on top of each other. The table groaned and creaked with all of the weight of the food. Joey's eyes shone and he began to drool ten times more than I had ever seen him drool, especially with Kathy.  
  
'It's just like Joey to drool over food more than he does to girls,' I thought. The dinner went pretty well and Kaiba even remembered my strict vegetarian diet and threw in some salads, fruits, boiled vegetables, and soups.  
  
I was just about to get some more lettuce, when something wet, slimy, and hot slapped me on the neck and started to slide down my new blouse and into my cleavage. I looked down and shrieked. Brown, thick, meat gravy was spattered all over my chest! It was an insult to vegetarians! I glared suspiciously at everyone sitting at the table.  
  
My gaze wandered off to Joey, who was trying to not laugh. His cheeks were large and pink and snorts and guffaws were escaping his nose and mouth. "You're going to pay, Joseph Wheeler!" I screamed as I stood up, knocking the chair down. I picked up a fat slice of pumpkin pie and hurled it at him, but he ducked and I hit Yugi's big hair. "What the.!" Yuge yelled as the pumpkin mush started to drip into his face.  
  
He got a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at me but his aim was way off and he hit Serenity's face. Serenity got really pissed and tried to smack some sense into Yugi with a drum stick, throwing it like a boomer rang, but missed and hit Tea who.well, you get the picture. So the Christmas Eve food fight went on and on, with people missing their target and hitting other people and so on. It didn't end when the food was gone, though; we just scooped the bits of yuck off of us and threw it around.  
  
Even Kaiba, your typical big brother protector type, actually hit Mokuba in the butt with cranberry sauce since Mokuba had flung a huge spoonful of Ranch dressing on his hair when he tried to hit Malik. Kaiba's cute butler tried desperately to clean up the mess while the war raged on, but found himself flinging food too.  
  
Everyone soon stopped when they were too tired to even pick up a napkin to wipe themselves up. I mustered all the strength I could to get into Kaiba's bathroom to wash myself up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bacon bits on my eyelashes and hair, gravy on my chest, roast beef smeared all over my skirt, and macaroni cheese bits stuck everywhere you could imagine.  
  
When I finally cleaned myself up, I walked down to the den. Everyone (with food still stuck on them) was opening gag gifts. I came just in time to see Tristan open a wrapped gift from Joey. Tristan took one look at his present and cracked up. I went a little bit closer to see better and saw a brown colored wig that had the exact same hairstyle as Joey. It was supposed to be an offense to his pointy hair, but Tristan (who was so drunk on wine that he could've shocked Pegasus) put on the wig sloppily and grinned dazedly.  
  
"Hey, Mai! Catch!" Bakura called, tossing me a box," It's from Tea, open it!" I neatly opened the ends and took the box out (I always open things nice and neat, not ripping it to shreds like some people) and opened it. I held up my present, a plain white T-shirt, and held it to my body. In italic letters on the front, it said: "Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful", and on the back in bolder letters: "Hate Me Be Your Boyfriend Thinks So!"  
  
Everybody laughed because they knew I was totally conceited and the shirt matched my personality. "Ha Ha, thanks Tea," I said dryly. I actually thought it was frivolous and wanted to wear it and show it off. Joey opened his present from me next: a pair of scissors for cutting hair. The gifts went on and on.  
  
While the others opened gifts, I went to the kitchen to flirt with that butler babe. He was on his knees, scrubbing the tile clean. "Need help?" I asked. He looked up and smiled," Mai-right?" He stood up and stretched. He sure did have nice biceps. I laughed flirtatiously. "You catch on quickly." We talked a bit about ourselves. I learned that his name was Danny and he was earning money during Christmas break to finish his college education. I felt kind of funny towards him. I was always a duelist-never a lover. I broke some of hearts and some broke mine so I sort of gave up on guys and flirting and concentrated on dueling and earning money to buy cars and clothes. What made this guy so different? Why not Tristan, Yami Yugi, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Malik, Kaiba, or even Joey?  
  
We exchanged addresses and phone numbers and he went back to work. I returned to the living room and saw that they were still opening the gag gifts. After many presents and laughs, Joey and I finally left.  
  
It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when I arrived at my apartment room. I stumbled in the darkness and fell on top of my bed, too tired to change my clothes. I kicked off my shoes and buried myself in my comforter. My Persian cat, Lady, jumped onto the bed and licked my face until I shooed her away. I slept restlessly and dreamt up a strange dream.  
  
I was on the beach at night Danny. I was wearing a white long dress and we were sitting on the warm sand in the moonlight. The dream seemed so real. I could actually smell the salty air and feel the icy ocean water nipping at my toes. Danny was staring at me with his sexy dark hazel eyes and.wait a minute! Danny had blue eyes-not-brown ones! Danny changed into Joey and I woke up feeling a bit disappointed. I wanted to dream about that hunk not my best friend that could never possibly be my dream guy. But what was that dream telling me? I mean- Joey and I were just best friends, nothing more or less. Right? Right?  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up late in the afternoon and forgot about the dream entirely. I spent a couple of hours doing some last minute shopping, then went home to take a quick shower and get ready for Kaiba's party. As luck would've had it, the water in my showerhead was clogged up and I was a little bit late. I wanted to go to the party early to talk to Danny for awhile and it wasn't going to be possible couldn't take a bath. So what choice did I have? I put my clothes in a bag and went to Kaiba's to ask him if I could take a bath in one of his million bathrooms. He said yes, of course and I sternly reminded him to tell everyone to not go into the bathroom on the second floor and the guest room, were I was planning to take a bath and change.  
  
The shower was absolutely delicious. Hot water spraying from the pure silver head, warm soapy suds, and Lilly smelling shampoo. I took my precious time, forgetting about Danny for a bit. I was in a good mood and felt like partying and getting wild. I dried myself and blow-dried my hair, feeling better each minute.  
  
Wrapping the towel around myself, I sped to the guestroom and made sure no one saw me. I slid into the lacey teddy that Yami Yugi got for me as a gag gift and told me he needed to see me wear it. It was pretty naughty with the wide lace cutouts and fine silk. Wearing it made me feel sexier, which is a feeling I don't get from my plain white underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered if anyone would see me wear it besides the girls in the locker room at my school. Guys in particular. I adjusted the straps and turn around and looked over my shoulder to see how I looked from another angle.  
  
I heard a familiar voice," It looked as nice from the front as it did in the back. I whirled around and saw Joey standing by the doorway.  
  
"Jesus!" I gasped.  
  
Joey looked around," Is He here too?"  
  
* *  
  
"What are you doing here?" I yelled.  
  
"Enjoying the view."  
  
"God!"  
  
"You've got to stop name dropping like that, Mai."  
  
"Joey, do you mind?" I looked for something to shield myself with but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Oh, come on. I've seen you with a lot less on. Remember when I accidentally-"  
  
"That was a long time ago!" My face burned." I still can't believe you still remember that!"  
  
"It was one hell of a Kodak Moment."  
  
"Didn't Kaiba tell you not to come in here?!"  
  
"No. He actually told me to put my coat up in here."  
  
"Oh, God am I going to shish kabob him!"  
  
"I'm kidding! He told me not to go in there but I was way too curious."  
  
"If I had the slightest idea that you were going to be here-do you think I'd be standing here right now?"  
  
"It's a little hard to take that speech seriously when you're not wearing any pants." Joey started to search for my clothes.  
  
"Joey-get out before I wring your neck! What if someone finds us here?!"  
  
"All right, Mai.if that's the way you want it." He stood up and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed. "Why don't we settle this physically?"  
  
"Physically?"  
  
"A pillow fight."  
  
"You're out of your mind!"  
  
He started swinging at me." Remember when we used to have pillow fights? A good pillow fight always cheered you up."  
  
"That was 4 years ago, Joey. We're not 15 anymore and I'm not going to fight you."  
  
"Arm yourself, Valentine-"  
  
"No! This idiotic!"  
  
"Defend yourself!"  
  
"Quit swinging the pillow at me, dammit! You almost hit me on the face!"  
  
"I'm not aiming at your face, Valentine." He swung the pillow at me again, and this time, well, lets just say that he got me south of the border.  
  
"You're asking for it, Joey."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
" I refuse to lower myself to your level!"  
  
"That's right, Mai. Let's be all mature about this."  
  
He hit me across the shoulders.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, you do that one more time and I'll-"  
  
The pillow came down on my head.  
  
"All right! You want a war-you got it!"  
  
I snagged the other pillow off of the bed and gave him a hard whack in the stomach. He countered by letting me have it in the back. After a couple of minutes of vigorous warfare, Joey collapsed on the bed. I jumped onto the bed and then pounced on him stomach first like the wrestlers on t.v. "Omph!" The jump sure knocked the air out of him. He tried to get me back by tickling me, but I dodged I and before I could get him back, I heard a voice at the door.  
  
"Well-doesn't this paint a pretty picture." Joey and my head turned and saw Kaiba with Yami Yugi, grinning. I guess it was pretty awkward that I was on top of Joey in a teddy with our hairs messed up and the pillows and blanket on the floor. "Uh." I got off of Joey sheepishly," It's not what you think."  
  
"Don't listen to a thing she says, Yami. She attacked me! She had me pinned to the bed, and for a second there I didn't know what she had in mind-"  
  
"Joey, just go and cram about a hundred Ritz crackers in your mouth so you can't talk, okay?" "Okay. See you in a minute."  
  
He and Kaiba left, leaving only Yami Yugi and me. We stared at each other in embarrassed silence until he finally spoke up.  
  
"I, uh, found your clothes.they were still in the bathroom."  
  
He gave me the bag with my clothes, looking down and blushing fiercely. "Thanks." I turned a deep shade of red. "Uh, Yami?"  
  
He looked up," What?"  
  
"Have you ever seen a girl in her underwear? I mean, um, you sort of-"  
  
"That is okay," he said," And you are right. I have never seen a lady in her under garments before, well, except for Victoria Secret catalogs."  
  
I raised a brow," Really?"  
  
He looked down again," Yes. Do not tell anyone. I'm supposed to be a Pharaoh and I haven't seen a lady in her under clothes for Gods sake."  
  
I smiled crookedly, "Well, all of that changed right about now."  
  
* * *  
  
Yami left after awhile and I changed into my clothes, a bright red silk blouse and short black skirt with black stockings. I went down into the dining room, hoping that no one knew what happened in the room and what Kaiba had assumed. I also hoped that there wasn't any meat gravy.  
  
When I walked into the dining room, Serenity, Tea, and Isis started to choke on the water they were drinking. I frowned at them, then Kaiba, who guiltily looked away. I sat down and dinner started. It was pretty much like yesterday except for the food fight. I noticed that there wasn't any Ranch or gravy on the table.  
  
When dinner was finished, we all trouped into the living room to open Christmas presents. One by one, we each opened a gift, hugging and thanking each other. I picked up the gift Joey gave me. It was a small box wrapped in snowflake decorated paper.  
  
"Oooh! Maybe it's an engagement ring!" cooed Isis. She and Serenity laughed. I ignored them as I carefully unwrapped it. It was a small blue velvet box. "I knew it!" gasped Serenity as she burst into giggles. I slowly opened it and instead of a ring, there was a pair of amethyst studs that matched my loops.  
  
"Thanks Joey-they're so beautiful." I gasped. I slipped them on. "There's more," said Joey. He dug into his pocket and gave me a ticket.  
  
"Duel Monsters on Ice," he said," It's at the Rink."  
  
I laughed," Thanks Joe!" I hugged Joey, which surprised him a bit.  
  
Then, he opened his present from me, a wool green sweater that I had bought earlier "Hope it fits," I said as he wiggled into it.  
  
"Very classy," he commented," I'll wear it tomorrow at work to impress everyone at work."  
  
"Do you really like it?"  
  
"I really like it."  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's not exactly what I had in mind, Joey."  
  
"Come on now, Mai-"  
  
" I want a Christmas kiss and I want it now!"  
  
"Not now."  
  
I stared at him. Not now? What was "not now" supposed to mean? I wanted a kiss and I wanted it now!  
  
He took notice of my glaring and staring, so he tried t make an excuse," There's no mistletoe-"  
  
"Since when do you need mistletoe? I didn't see any mistletoe when you were kissing Kathy-the-toothpick!"  
  
"All right!! You want a kiss?" He reached down, pulled me to his feet, put his arm around my waist, and suddenly there I was-staring at the ceiling-my head parallel to and nearly touching the floor.  
  
"Didn't you see this in a movie?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
'Joey Wheeler, if you let go of me and drop me-"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Valentine." He kissed me, a very nice kiss. then he dropped me onto the floor.  
  
Everyone howled.  
  
I stood up to brush myself off, "Good friends aren't what they're cracked up to be." I sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, I was woken up by the beautiful sound of Joey yelling. "Come on, Mai-I'm going to be late!" I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and jumped into my clothes.  
  
As I was just setting my hair out in rollers, Joey called from down below." Hurry up!" I stuck my head out of the window," I'm hurrying, keep your shirt on!" "I've got an appointment today at work, you know!" he hollered," Traffic's going to be heavy today!"  
  
"I have to do my hair!"  
  
"Do it in the car!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You look like the Cat Woman of Mars," Joey greeted as I got into the car," You're not going to do that thing with the mirror, are you?"  
  
"You mean this thing?" I turned the review mirror so I can see what I was doing while I took the rollers out.  
  
"Yeah. that thing."  
  
"Well, its your fault," I said," Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I want to get there early. It's a compulsion with me."  
  
"I know. Your dad even told me that you were even born a week early."  
  
"Well, I had to get into the world early, Mai, so I'd be here to look after you."  
  
"Ha!" I dumped all of the rollers into my purse and started to brush my hair again. "God, it's freezing in here! Why don't you turn on your heater?"  
  
"It's broken."  
  
"Broken?!"  
  
"You cold?"  
  
"Yes, Joey, those of us without coats are cold today."  
  
"Why didn't you wear a coat?"  
  
"Because you told me to hurry!"  
  
"I told you to hurry, Mai, not to run out of the apartment without a coat."  
  
Well, you did it. You just said I was stupid."  
  
"No. No, I didn't actually come out and say it-"  
  
"You implied it, dammit."  
  
"All right now, Mai, Let's not get profane here."  
  
"Joey Wheeler, I'm getting frostbitten!"  
  
"It's not that cold. You just happen to have a low temperature threshold."  
  
"You're the one with the jacket," I said.  
  
" Nag, nag, nag. Take the wheel." I leaned over and steered while he took off the green jacket he always wore." Here," he said, tossing it to me." I understand that there are more entertaining ways to warm up a friend, but this is the best I can do while I'm driving-"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," I said. I put on his jacket and wrapped it around me, rolling up the cuffs so that it would fit. I looked over at him." You're wearing your new sweater."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Joey, my hands are cold."  
  
"You can have my gloves, Valentine."  
  
"Nobody loves me and my hands are cold!"  
  
"God loves you and you can sit on your hands."  
  
"You are so chivalrous."  
  
"I'm trying to drive."  
  
It was too cold to do much talking. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of his jacket, watching the houses and cars speed by.  
  
When we got into the city, Joey drove down the street and pulled up alongside mall. "All right," he said," Let's see the hands."  
  
I pulled out my hands from the pockets and he started to rub them." I'll pick you up at two fifty and we'll get something to eat, okay? If I'm going to be any later, I'll call you."  
  
"How about that new deli down the road?"  
  
"Anything you want. Your hands warmer now?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"See you in about four hours."  
  
"You want your jacket?"  
  
"You can borrow it."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* *  
  
After walking in the mall for a good hour and a half, I had bought everything I wanted and decided to get something to eat at the food court. After 30 minutes, I re-traced my steps in the mall and found some old friends. I followed them around and talked for about an hour until they left. Becoming bored and restless, I stood near the exit, looking for his car.  
  
After that, I went outside for a better view. For the first time in history, Joey was late picking me up. I had to stand there in the bitter cold, in the dark. It was about 2 or 3 and I got worried. I pulled up the collar of Joey's jacket up around my neck and walked up and down in front of the mall. I learned a long time ago it's not a good idea to remain stationary for any length of time in the city. It has to do with my theory about weirdoes finding it harder to hit a moving target.  
  
After an hour in the cold, I was mad enough at Joey and the cold enough to get out my cell phone and call him at the theatre. I didn't care if they were offering a deal of a lifetime. With numb fingers, I punched in the theatres phone number. After three rings, I finally got someone to pick up the phone.  
  
" Hello?" It was Ben. "Ben, is Joey still there? He had the ten thirty appointment."  
  
"I know," said Ben on the other side, "We've been trying to reach him."  
  
"Reach him.?"  
  
"He never showed up."  
  
"But he left for there hours ago."  
  
"Maybe he had car trouble. When you see him, can you tell him that he can re-schedule tomorrow at the latest? We can only hold the job offer only for one more day."  
  
"Uh.okay, I'll tell him. Thanks."  
  
I hung up and decided to stay in the mall, away from the snow that was starting to fall. It wasn't like Joey not to call. Even when he had car trouble-which was certainly possible the way that old heap of his kept falling apart-he would've found a way to get to a phone. If his car had stopped in the middle of all the traffic, someone would have called a tow truck. And how long would it take a tow truck to reach him? Fifteen minutes? Maybe twenty? I'd give him another hour. Then, I'd definitely call someone. His sister. Or the police. I walked outside.  
  
I must've stood there for a long time. Long enough for my fingers and toes to turn light blue. Long enough to count over two hundred cars. Three times, I saw Joey's junk bucket, three times, I was wrong. He never came, and my mind turned to practical matters: How do I get home? I had little cash on me, not enough for a cab or train fare. I was thinking about calling one of my friends when a sleek black Toyota pulled over. It was Yami Yugi.  
  
"You must be frozen," he muttered," Get in."  
  
"But Joey-"  
  
"I know. I'll tell you all about it. Get in."  
  
I got in and barely had a chance to slam the door when Yami's foot went down on the accelerator. I had just now noticed that Yugi was sitting in the back with red rimmed eyes and he was sniffling. "What wrong with Yugi? Is he sick?" I asked, pulling over my seat belt. "No and don't worry about him. Listen to me now," he said in a low and calm tone," Joey's been hurt. There was an accident-"  
  
I looked at him" What do you mean hurt?"  
  
"There was a car accident. We're still not sure how bad it was-"  
  
"What happened? He's all right, isn't he?"  
  
"We just don't know. Your aunt's in the emergency room right now trying to find out what's going on-"  
  
" But I don't understand!" I said," He's a careful driver even though he drives a little fast! He's always been a careful driver!"  
  
"The police said that the other driver had been drinking. Apparently, he jumped lanes and skidded into Joey's car who couldn't stop-"  
  
" What did my aunt say? Joey's not unconscious, is he?"  
  
"I didn't have enough time to talk to her. I dropped Serenity off at the hospital and came over here to pick you up."  
  
I glanced down at my hands. They were shaking." I knew something was wrong.when he didn't come."  
  
"Yeah.he was all ways there and on time." Yami's voice cracked. I thought I saw his eyes grow moist.  
  
'Even big bad tough Yami his shaken up,' I thought, feeling more worried. Needing some comfort, I rested my head on Yami's shoulder, wishing that it were Joey's.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami, Yugi and I flew through the doors of the hospital. My heart felt like it was climbing in my throat and I couldn't swallow it down. We raced through the busy hallways, pushing our way to our destination. I kept on thinking over and over in my head,' Everything's going to be okay.Joey will be fine,' but each time I thought that, my hopes got thinner and thinner.  
  
We took the elevator up stairs and hurried down the hall. I was getting a terrible stitch in my side from running. We passed a lounge were Joey and I had played cards when Yugi got his wisdom teeth pulled out. He had beat me roundly-he always did. I still owed him $4.80. Just thinking about him made me feel a stab of pain in my chest.  
  
We turned a corner. My aunt was sitting there holding Serenity's hands and talking to her in a low voice. I knew by the way that she was talking that Joey was dead. Nobody had to tell me.  
  
"No."whispered Yugi," Oh no."  
  
He went over to Serenity, to try and console her and I sort of shuffled into the back round. I didn't understand. I didn't know what to do. Joey dead? I had just seen him a few hours ago. I was still wearing his jacket. How could he be dead? I turned around and walked back down the hall. I didn't know where I was going-I just automatically started walking. I went around the corner and bumped into Kaiba. He must've been there for a time and knew that Joey was gone, because he tried to put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me, but I pulled away and kept on walking. I went to the lounge and sat on the couch and tried to make my hands stop trembling. My heart needed to slow down and it felt like I had drank several cups of coffee. I couldn't think.  
  
Suddenly I felt my aunt's hand on the nape of my neck." I've been looking for you," she said. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this." I didn't like not being in control. I know this place too much importance on the way I appear to the outside world, and I keep things inside too much. I don't like to give pieces of myself away. There are very few people I'm willing to do that for. Joey and my aunt were one.  
  
I looked at her. She seemed very concerned." I'll get through this," I said," I'll handle it." "Of course you will."  
  
Yami walked into the lounge and stopped and looked at me. His eyes were as red and scratchy as Yugi's and his breathing was kind of heavy. I wanted to cry too, but I couldn't. It was like there was a curtain of glass between the part of my brain that knew Joey was dead and the part that could feel anything about it.  
  
"You know, don't you?" Yami's voice was soft.  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," I said. I put my hands in my pockets so that no one could see them shaking.  
  
"I think we'll quiet you down a little," my aunt said. She sent Yami to go and try to get some diazepam, some kind of tranquilizer or something. I was too blank to listen.  
  
When he left, I stared at my aunt. "I want to know how it happened," I said," I want to know how he died."  
  
My aunt didn't say anything right away and sort of stiffened." Joey was thrown about 100 feet from his car. He was in a coma when they brought him in and he never regained consciousness. He died of massive head injuries."  
  
"He was in a coma? When did he die?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
" I was right there," My aunt said," I held his hand."  
  
"Where is he know?" I asked." The body, I mean. Where is it?"  
  
My aunt looked pained, but I was firm about it." I have to know," I whispered," Where is he?"  
  
" The body is in the emergency room," she said," The mortuary is going to pick it up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yami walked back into the lounge and handed my aunt a capped hypodermic needle. I think I was a little nuts.  
  
"I'm not going to take it off," I said.  
  
"Take what off?" my aunt looked confused.  
  
"The jacket," I said," It's Joey's. I'm not going to take it off."  
  
Yami looked even more confused than my aunt and stared at her. "It hasn't caught up with her yet," My aunt said. She rolled back one of the cuffs of Joey's jacket and pushed back the sleeve." You don't have to take it off, honey."  
  
"My heart," I whispered," I can feel my heart."  
  
"I'm going to give you some sedation," my aunt said," It'll make your heart stop pounding and calm you down so the shaking will stop. Yami handed her and took out an alcohol pad. As my aunt swabbed my arm, I pushed away.  
  
" I don't want that," I said, "I mean it. I don't need a shot." "I'm sorry sweetie-this is something you just don't have any choice about." She uncapped the needle and squirted a little fountain of liquid in the air. "It will only hurt for a second."  
  
She brought the needle down against my arm and I looked away. 'Damn you, Joey,' I thought.' Where are your lousy jokes when I need you?' I felt a sharp sting, then bit by bit, the shaking stopped. My heart slowed and I was able to breathe and see. "It feels funny," I murmured," Like I'm floating or something."  
  
"Mm-hmm," my aunt said. She handed the empty needle to Yami and looked at me," Are you feeling sleepy yet?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"I'm going to let Yami and Yugi take you home tonight, okay?" She pulled Joey's sleeve down. "Yami.would you go and have someone bring your car around so that you can take Mai home?"  
  
"Of course," Yami said.  
  
Yami and my aunt talked for a while, but I could barely sort out what they were saying. I must've dozed off, because, the next thing I knew, Bakura and Tristan were helping me to the entrance, their shoulders around me. Aunt Lo was standing outside near where Yami's car was. "Okay, come on," she said," Yami's going to take you to the game shop."  
  
"I can't walk," I said," My legs feel strange."  
  
" They make your knees stiff," my aunt said," Come on, now." She opened the door. I crawled into the back seat and laid my head down on the window, feeling drained. Aunt Lo buckled my seat belt and closed the door. I watched my aunt, Bakura, and Tristan get smaller and smaller as we drove farther and farther away from the hospital. I felt drowsy and closed my eyes. The world turned dark.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * ** * *** * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * 


	2. Part Two

When I woke up on the couch in the Game Shop, I didn't know what happened and what I was doing until I looked down to see Joey's jacket and remembered. "Hey." I looked up and saw that Yami was sitting on a chair next to me." How do you feel?" He was wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt and had on blue pants like any other day.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is Joey really gone?"  
  
I felt kind of stupid saying that like a child and knowing for a fact that he was dead. But I was just double-checking because Joey being dead was absurd. Nothing like that could ever happen, or so I thought.  
  
He looked saddened. "Yes. He is."  
  
"What happened to the driver? Was he killed too?"  
  
Killed was the word for Joey. Joey didn't die. He wouldn't do that to me. He was killed.  
  
Yami's features tightened and he gripped the edge of the seat," The other driver didn't even get a scratch," he spat out angrily," He was charged with reckless homicide, and dammit, he's already out on bail."  
  
"What happens now?" I said," I mean, there's going to be a funeral."  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
I took a deep breath," I'm okay." I said.  
  
Yami sighed. I don't think he believed me.  
  
"What was that," I said," You know.that shot my aunt gave me last night. What was it?"  
  
"Valium."  
  
"I didn't need it," I said," I tried to tell you and my aunt. I could handle this."  
  
He just looked at me and didn't say anything.  
  
* * * Breakfast was quiet in the Motou house. Ever since I moved to Domino, I always had breakfast with them. It's sort of like a daily tradition. It wasn't the same this day. Yugi was in a silent mode. He looked worse then when Kaiba beat him and that was pretty bad. If he weren't breathing, I would've thought he was either frozen or dead. Yami was pestering him, begging him to at least eat something. But he and I both knew that Yugi would never snap back to reality anytime soon. My eyes kept on wandering to the clock, thinking that Joey would come soon the raid the fridge. When the door opened, for a split second I saw Joey, but no. It was only Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa looked pretty old to me, but today, he looked even older with the bags under his eyes and his stiff movement. Yami seated Grandpa down," Where have you been all night? You don't look so good." Grandpa heaved a sigh," I was up all night with Joey's dad. Poor Jack.When he got off the plane, he was drunk and crying and full of regrets. He kept talking about all the things that he never got to tell Joey.all the things they'd never done together."  
  
I thought maybe Grandpa was going to break down and I couldn't stand it. "Where's Serenity?"  
  
"She's helping Mr. Wheeler talk to the minister."  
  
"Minister? Joey never goes to church."  
  
"I don't know why either," he said, "Any ways, this minister is setting up the arrangements-"  
  
"What arrangements?"  
  
"For the funeral."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Serenity thought that you'd like to say something at the service."  
  
"Say something.what.you mean like a eulogy or something?"  
  
" No, nothing like that. She thought you could read a poem that meant something to Joey. She said you can write one yourself-about his favorite card or something."  
  
"You didn't tell her I'd do, did you?"  
  
"No, of course not." he replied hastily, "She just supposed that you might do it since you obviously cared for Joey a lot."  
  
I was still wearing Joey's jacket. I pulled up the collar and nodded, "Well, see you later." I stood up and started toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yami inquired.  
  
" To my apartment."  
  
"Can't you stay for awhile?" he asked.  
  
I stared at him. I think he thought I was too unstable to live by myself for a while.  
  
"All right. Only for awhile, though."  
  
"I'll go and get your things," said Grandpa, walking to the door. Yami blocked it," You need rest. Lie down for awhile and I'll go get Mai's stuff."  
  
Grandpa nodded tiredly and headed for his bedroom.  
  
"I'll go with you," I said," Lady won't go to anyone but me."  
  
He shrugged," Okay. Yuge, do you want to come?"  
  
Yugi didn't say anything and lowered his head.  
  
Yami looked sad," All right, then. "  
  
He put his hands on my shoulders,' Lets get going. We have a long drive ahead of us."  
  
* * *  
  
On the way to my apartment, I said to Yami, "Aunt Lo's waiting for me to fall apart, and I'm not going to."  
  
"Would it be so terrible," he said," To fall apart just a little?"  
  
"Sometimes you and Aunt Lo sound exactly alike."  
  
"I guess we do sometimes."  
  
When we got to my apartment, I took off Joey's jacket, folded it up and gently put it in the trashcan.  
  
"You don't have to, you know, Mai," said Yami, "That's Joey's jacket, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes,' I said,' But it reminds me of last night.I don't know. I just think it would be kind of morbid to hold to hang on to it." And I dropped the lid on the can.  
  
* * *  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. Long after Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa were in bed, I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling and thought: Well, he's dead. I couldn't stop thinking about Joey, thrown 100 feet from his car. Joey, who died of massive head injuries. Joey, who didn't know my aunt was standing there in the emergency room holding his hand.  
  
I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and sat there for a few minutes, listening to my heart pound. I wasn't dumb, I knew he was dead-but I felt like I had to talk to him. I did what I thought was the next best thing. I put on Yami's thick, heavy coat and ran to my apartment and pulled out Joey's jacket from my trashcan. I guess that it was stupid to run about a mile to my apartment in a nightgown and coat for a jacket. When I got back to the Game Shop, I think I saw a flicker of a face in the window that looked like Yami. I didn't care that he knew, I just hoped that he wouldn't start getting on my back about going in the cold in the middle of the night when the weirdo's come out. It was a good thing he didn't.  
  
When I got upstairs to the guest bedroom, I didn't even wait to thaw it out. I put it on, buttoned it up, and got back to bed.  
  
In the morning, I'd roll it up and hide it under my mattress. For now, it was all right. It was like having Joey's arms wrapped around me.  
  
For now, it was enough.  
  
* * *  
  
Tea had let me borrow one of her black dresses for the funeral. It was pretty, dark and plain. I didn't try it on until right before we left for the service, which was when I discovered it was one size too big for me.  
  
"Damn!" Tea moaned, "I knew I should've gotten a smaller size."  
  
"I'll have my coat on," I said," No one will see."  
  
"I wish you'd eat something before we leave ( she's been acting like my mother lately).God, I still can't believe he's gone-"  
  
"He's not gone," I said," Why do people always say that? Joey's not gone. He's dead."  
  
Tea looked at me strangely," Are you all right? I know how awful this must be for you."  
  
"What day is it? Monday or Tuesday?"  
  
"Tuesday."  
  
" That ice show Joey gave me tickets for," I said," It's tonight."  
  
"Mai, you're not thinking about going alone in the city tonight-"  
  
"No,' I said," No, of course not." But I couldn't stop thinking about the play, and the two seats in the 3rd row at the rink that would be empty that night.  
  
* * *  
  
I was okay for a while. I was okay during the ride downtown. It was a really beautiful day, clear yet cold. Perfect for sledding or skating, not for burying my best friend. When we got there, we parked next to my aunt's car.  
  
As we walked to the church, I spotted others, Joey's teachers, those actors that had worked with him, his other friends, the gang, Serenity, and her father. Serenity looked absolutely destroyed.  
  
"I can't go in." I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I'm going back into the car."  
  
"Oh.Mai-" sighed Tea.  
  
"Joey wasn't religious, and neither am I."  
  
"It would mean a lot to Serenity if you were there," said Tristan softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," I murmured," I just-I don't feel very well."  
  
I turned around and started to walk, when I felt hands grasp my shoulders. It was Kaiba. He looked pained and I guessed it was because he had made fun of Joey all this time and never really got a chance to say he was sorry.  
  
"Please, Mai," he urged," Just for awhile and then you can go home when you want to." He said something similar to when Joey tried to make me skate. I felt tears sting my eyes in the cold and I looked down," Okay." I whispered. He gently steered me to the door as I stared at my feet. The funeral was pretty nice I think. I really didn't listen to the ceremony. I sort of blocked it all out and started spacing in my own little world.  
  
Then, the minister started to say something like," And now, a friend of Joseph Wheelers' is going to recite one of his favorite poems. I waited for one of his friends. The gang stared at me." That means you," whispered Mokuba," Go!" I awkwardly stood up and strode to the front of the church and behind the stand. There was a sheet of paper ready for me and I stared at it blankly. The words, sentences, and letters became one messy blur and my eyes couldn't keep focused. I tried to sound out the title," Th-The B-" I stopped. My voice came out all croaky like. I wasn't going to make it and I knew it. "I-I'm sorry." my voice trailed off in despair," I can't do this." I stepped down defeated and started to run out of the church as fast as I could. I felt everyone's eyes on me and wanted to just disappear.  
  
I cut across the snowy yard to the street. I was cold and sweating, and with each step I took, my vision seemed to darken and narrow. If Joey has been at my side, he would've whispered something funny and inappropriate about funerals. Joey was the person who helped me through rough spots. Without him,. Who could I go through life laughing with?  
  
The car door was locked. I figured out my options: stay out in the cold or go inside to the funeral. I choose the cold.  
  
"This is wonderful skating weather," I heard Yugi say. I turned to him. It was the first time I had heard him talk all this time. "The winter before the whole Pegasus deal, me, Tea, Tristan, and Joey used to spend the entire winter skating down by the park lake. Or at least tried. Joey was quite a skater-did you know that?"  
  
I looked at the church." I remember coming here with Joey once," I said, changing the subject," For an assisting job at Sunday school. We told the kids bible stories and gave them snacks."  
  
I felt his hand touch mine," Mai."  
  
I looked up at the 16 year old boy," I had to get out of there. My throat just-clogged up."  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Here," he handed me car keys," Your aunt said that you can take her car home and she'll go home with Grandpa and them. I'll go with you. I'm not in a funeral mood either."  
  
"I thought you came out here to talk me into going back there."  
  
"I wouldn't do that," he replied, shifting around," Let's go.it's getting cold."  
  
"I know it's wrong to ditch Joey on his funeral.I know I'm letting Serenity down."  
  
Yugi gave my hand a squeeze," You're not letting anyone down, Mai." I didn't want to hear him. We got into the car. I knew he meant I was letting myself down, but how was a funeral going to help me? Joey was dead whether I went to the funeral or not.  
  
* * *  
  
I went back to college the next Monday. I got up early that morning, grabbed a cup of coffee, and went upstairs to wind my hair into rollers. Yami came into the bathroom while I was putting on my makeup.  
  
"How long have you been up?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"I don't know. A little while."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt you to take a couple of days off of school to catch up on your rest. I know you haven't been sleeping well-"  
  
"I want to go back," I said," I just.I just feel like if I can get back into a normal routine, then maybe I'll start feeling normal again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you going over to Serenity's today?"  
  
"I'm taking her and Mr. Wheeler to a meeting at the church."  
  
"A meeting? What kind of meeting?"  
  
"It's a support group for parent's or people who have lost their child and or sibling."  
  
"Mr. Wheeler and Serenity didn't lose Joey," I said, "He didn't disappear. He died."  
  
"It seems less painful saying it the other way."  
  
"Maybe," I said," But it means the same thing."  
  
* * *  
  
As Yami drove me to my college classes, all the colors of the world drained from the Earth. I walked into the school for the first time ever, and one of the first things I saw when I walked into the building was the vice- principal cleaning out Joey's locker. Throwing all of Joey's things in a gym bag.  
  
"Those things," I said," You're not throwing those things out, are you?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," he said. "The college is getting crowded and the students are sharing the lockers and this student's not coming back."  
  
"But his things," I said," What are you going to do with his things?"  
  
"Send them to his new college, I guess."  
  
"New school.?"  
  
"He was transferred to a new college over the holidays."  
  
"He was killed," I said," There was a car accident and he was killed."  
  
"Are you sure?" He looked at a slip of paper from his pocket," Joseph Wheeler?"  
  
"Yes. Joey Wheeler. He was killed."  
  
"You were a friend of his?"  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Well," he said," I didn't know about the accident. I am sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey," a girl named Jody that I barely knew at the beginning of English." Look, Mrs. Klein got her hair cut and it makes her look about 100 years younger, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"I think she got a tint job too." She looked over at me," Oh.hey, Mai.I heard all about Joey.It's really awful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," I said," It was really awful."  
  
"Were you-you weren't in the accident too, were you?"  
  
I cleared my throat," No. It happened after he dropped me off at the mall and I guess.I guess it happened not too long after that."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I know. It's okay. I know." I tried to smile but I couldn't. Inside, I could feel the adrenaline kick in; my heart started pounding, hard. I didn't understand what was happening to me.  
  
"Mai," I heard Mrs. Klein say," Mai are you felling all right? You don't look-"  
  
"Excuse me," I said," I don't feel so good."  
  
I stood up and walked out of the class. Just like that. It was like my body had forgotten how to breathe. I knew my heart couldn't forget how to beat, but couldn't it stop? Joey's had. I ran down the hall to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. It didn't help any and I actually thought I was dying.  
  
"Hey," I heard Jody say, "Hey, are you all right?"  
  
"No," I said," I think I'm having a heart attack."  
  
"You're too young to have a heart attack."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Do you want me to get the nurse?"  
  
"She's not here on Mondays."  
  
"Here,' said Jody as she opened up the door the a bathroom stall." I know it's not a chair or couch, but at least it's a place to sit down."  
  
I went in and sat down on the john. My heart wasn't pounding as hard.  
  
"You know, the nurse doesn't do anything any ways," Jody said," I had this terrible headache and she didn't even give me any Aspirin. It's against the law or something."  
  
"I know,' I said.  
  
"I never should've asked you about it. I'm really sorry."  
  
I took a deep breath," No, it's okay."  
  
"I know how close you and Joey were; I used to see you guys walking around in the halls together, talking and laughing."  
  
I looked up at her.  
  
"I guess you must really miss him," she said.  
  
"Yeah," I said," I really do."  
  
* * *  
  
After school, I went back to Mrs. Klein's class to retrieve my books. They were neatly stacked on a corner of her desk.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks."  
  
"Jody mentioned about the boy who died-he was a friend of yours, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sure your going through a very rough time right now. I want you to know how sorry I am."  
  
Everyone extending their sympathies to me made me feel like I was a widow or something. I guess in a crazy way I was. I went to my locker, got my stuff and went out. I laid my things in the grass and kept on glancing down the road at the traffic. In the back of my head I was waiting for Joey's little red Honda to drive up and pull over by the front like it always did. When I realized what I was doing, I punished myself by walking back to the game shop without zipping up my coat.  
  
"Are you crazy?" my mother (Tea) said when I came up the sidewalk with my jacket flapping open." Do you want to catch pneumonia?"  
  
"No, I don't want to catch pneumonia, and yes, maybe I am crazy."  
  
"Mai-don't."  
  
"How did the meeting go?"  
  
"I don't know, they didn't come back yet. " Tea pushed the door wider and I ducked inside, away from the cold. I dropped my things on the counter." Joey and I didn't have a single class together, but we saw each other during the day: between classes.at lunch.and he always brought me home after school."  
  
"I know," Tea sighed," I looked out the window a few minutes ago and half expected to see the two of you pull up in Joey's car."  
  
I took off my jacket and shook the snow off of it." The night Joey was killed. What time did it happen? The accident, I mean."  
  
"Uh.I think the police said it happened about 11:00. There were people who saw it-they called an ambulance and tried to help."  
  
"Joey dropped me off right at that time," I said," God! A minute or two later and-" I looked at Tea.  
  
"It could've been me, too. It almost was. It could've been me."  
  
"What happened to Joey was tragic," Tea said," But I'm not sorry he dropped you off when he did."  
  
I was amazed. Tea never really did like me and now she was going all motherly on me. I sagged on the couch and could feel my heart racing again. Tea sat down with me," God, your shaking," she said softly," Listen to me: It was an accident. A terrible, random, accident."  
  
I couldn't talk. I just sat there with Tea for a long time. I knew what she said was true: Joey's death was a random event; but that didn't quiet my heart. In my head, a voice kept on echoing in my brain:  
  
Why Joey? Why not me? 


	3. Please Help!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey, AnImE-PrInCeZz78 here! I sorta have a writer's block and can't think of what should happen in Part 3 of 'Joey's Jacket'. Please send me a review of what you think should happen or how it should end. If you want to help me make Part 3 by adding some of your own ideas and stuff, e-mail me. Thanks! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Ideas

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hi everyone! Thanks for those reviews on what should happen in Part 3! But since I'm getting all of these different requests, I'll make 3 endings to make everyone happy! In Ending #1, Mai realizes how much she loved Joey and the pain of losing him starts registering, but her friends help her heal. In Ending #2, Mai and Yami fall in love, and well, you know the rest. And the 3rd Ending was my brother's idea. Mai is, uh, a little depressed/psycho and, um, tries to hurt the person who caused Joey's accident and starts to, er, drink and.stuff . The endings to these endings will be a strange surprise twist that I'd hope you like. If you still have questions or ideas, please send a review! Thanks! ^ _ ^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Part Three of Ending 1

The next day, Ben had called me up for an audition to an upcoming play. I didn't know what to do. I thought about the consequences. Without Joey, who'd help me if I mess up again? Who would say my lines and comfort me when I'm down and cheer me up with dumb jokes? Then, I thought that if I did a play alone, I might be able to deal with Joey's death. So of course, I said yes.  
  
* * *  
  
That afternoon, I borrowed Yami's car and drove to the theatre a few minutes early. I found Ben in the empty theatre, setting up folding chairs and a couple of tables.  
  
"Mai, hi," he said, "Right on time. The others will come in a few minutes."  
  
I sat down and picked up a script and look through it." What's the play?" I asked.  
  
"The Goose That Laid The Golden Egg," Ben replied," Not exactly Shakespeare, is it? Oh, Mai.before the rest of the gang gets here.I want to talk to you about something." He sat down across from me." I almost didn't call you for the audition. I wasn't sure how you'd feel trying out for a play Joey was supposed to be in-"  
  
"Oh," I said," No.I want to do it."  
  
"You know, I heard about it on the radio," said Ben, "About Joey. Only I didn't think It was the same Joseph Wheeler. Hell, you hear about traffic fatalities all the time, don't you? You never think it's going to be someone you know. It was a drunk driver, wasn't it?"  
  
I flipped through page after page of the script," Yeah," I said. "Yeah it was a drunk driver."  
  
"God, when I think about the career that boy had ahead of him.."  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said," I know."  
  
* * *  
  
Abut 30 people showed up at the audition Ben called 2 or 3 at a time to read for him; everyone else studied their scripts or just got together in small groups to talk. I felt a little out of place. Besides Ben, the only other person I knew was Kathy-the-toothpick, and I just couldn't bring myself to go over there and hear yet another "I'm sorry he's dead" speech. I ended up sitting in a quiet spot on the side of the stage. I opened the script and tried to shut out everything and concentrate on what I was reading.  
  
"Kathy!" I heard someone call. I looked up. This guy jumped onstage and sat down next to Kathy. He had a script in his hands. "What part are you reading for?"  
  
"The crying princess."  
  
"I'd like to try out for the male lead, but I know that guy'll get it; he always does."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"That guy that does plays here now and then. Joey something."  
  
"God, you didn't hear about that?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"He was killed right after Christmas."  
  
"Shit, are you kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding."  
  
"You sure we're talking about the same guy? Joey something, right? That tall guy with the messy blonde hair and has that green jacket?"  
  
"Yeah, Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Jesus, what happened?"  
  
"Killed by a drunk driver."  
  
"Christ.maybe I have a chance at the lead after all."  
  
I looked down at my script. The Goose That Laid The Golden Egg. Suddenly the whole thing seemed pretty stupid. I stood up. I wasn't going to run out like I had in Mrs. Klein's class. I made myself go over to Ben.  
  
"Ben.I think this is a little too soon for me," I said," Would you call me for the next play?"  
  
"Oh.sure, dear. I'll call you. Take care." I turned around and took a short cut through the backstage area. I pushed open the stage door and clanked down the same steps Joey had that night we did the play together.  
  
I got in the car and started it. On the way to the game shop, I spotted a small red car up ahead. I couldn't even tell if it was a Honda, but I had to find out. I had to see who was driving. I did a totally insane thing: hit the accelerator and took off after that car like I was Alice going after the White Rabbit. I broke the speed limit all the way to Domino. When I got close enough, I saw that the car wasn't a Honda, it was a Maxima. The driver wasn't Joey, just some girl my age who flicked her hair away from her face as if she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
When I pulled in the front of the shop, I took a good long look at myself in the review mirror.  
  
"You," I said," are crazy."  
  
* * *  
  
I had trouble sleeping that night. I got out of bed and went down stairs and turned on the t.v, but all I could find was a bunch of depressing news and the Women's Championship Wrestling .  
  
"I thought I heard you up," someone said. I turned and saw Yugi. He sat down next to me on the couch." What happened at the theatre today? You didn't say much when you came back."  
  
"God, I must've been crazy.I don't know why I thought I could just go out there like nothing's happened and try out for some dumb play."  
  
"It's going to take awhile, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
"I guess. Yeah." I sighed.  
  
He leaned closer to me, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
I looked away, "I just want to sit here for a little while."  
  
He picked up the remote, "How about some company, then? What's on t.v?"  
  
"Women's wrestling."  
  
"I don't think we're that desperate!" Yugi laughed as he put down the remote," Why don't we play a board game? How about Monopoly?"  
  
I glanced at the tired figure before me, "You don't have to stay up with me, you know."  
  
"Friends are supposed to stay up with their insomniac friends. It's a law."  
  
I smiled, knowing what a good friend Yugi was. "Thanks, Yuge."  
  
He placed a board game on the couch and started to set it up. "No problem. What are friends for?"  
  
* * *  
  
I didn't know then, but that was just the first of sleepless nights for me. And my friends were always there. As soon as I got out of bed, some weird type of friend radar would activate and one of them would come to me.  
  
They took turns. On Mondays, it was Yugi, Tuesdays it was Tea, Wednesdays it was Tristan, Thursdays it was Bakura, Fridays it was Yami, Saturday it was Kaiba, and Sundays it was Serenity.  
  
They wouldn't let me sit alone and watch t.v. Instead, they read to me, played games, and work on puzzles. I liked the crossword puzzles the best because I was getting better at them each time As Bakura put it at 3 in the morning:" You may not be getting any sleep but your vocabulary's really expanding. What's a 3-letter word for a flightless Australian bird?"  
  
I pulled the curtains aside and stared out into the night." Emu," I said.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry this part was so short! I just wanted you to get a sample of how Mai's friends are helping her recover. I'm working on Part 3 for Ending 2 now and I'll probably finish ending Ending 1 once I get around to it and start on Part 3 for Endings 2-3 and then finish them when I finish the ending for Ending 1. (* gasps for breath* Isn't this totally confusing or what?) As you might've noticed, I spaced for Part 1 and 2 because (a) It hurts everyone's eyes (yes, it hurts the authors eyes too @_@) (b) I'm extremely bored and (c) I do not have a clue about what other things I should put in Part 4 of Ending 1. But for now, Part 3 for Ending 2 is biding my time before I have to stress about what should and could happen in Ending 1. I'm also working on a new fanfic about Joey and Mai since it seems like I'm pretty good at those kind of fics. If you know anything else nice Mai's friends can do or want to add stuff in Part 3 of Ending 2 (Ugh, writing this takes too long!), you know what to do! Thanks! ^-^ 


	6. Part Three of Ending 2

* * *  
  
The next day, I almost forgot it was my birthday until Yami stopped me in the halls the next morning while I took a drink from the water fountain.  
  
"Hey, Mai," he said.  
  
"Uh-hi."  
  
"Today's your birthday, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah. How do you know?"  
  
He ignored my question," I got you a present." He handed me a large box. I unwrapped it to find a large, floppy straw hat.  
  
"Er, it's nice, really Yami, but do you honestly expect me to wear this?"  
  
He rolled his eyes," Of course not! I expect you to wear it when we ditch school."  
  
"Ditch?"  
  
" I have the afternoon all planned, Mai, First, we go to Burger King to get some burgers and stop by the lake to eat them and then the arcade-"  
  
" I am not ditching! I missed enough school already!"  
  
"8 days isn't the end of the world, Mai."  
  
" No, thanks."  
  
"Come on! Haven't you ever did something crazy on the spur of the moment?"  
  
I had to really think on that one. When Joey was around, I did plenty of crazy things and unplanned things. It had been a long time. Too long maybe.  
  
"Oh, all right!" I sighed.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Dump your books in our locker and let's get out of here before some rats try to stop us."  
  
I opened my locker and tossed my books in. "What happens?" I said," I mean what happens when the teachers find out?"  
  
"A couple of hours in detention. Big deal. You'll love it. It'll be like a party."  
  
"Okay, Yami, okay," I said, "But this better be one hell of an afternoon if I'm going to pay for it by spending Saturday in detention."  
  
* * *  
  
We bought some burgers and a bunch of fries at Burger King and walked to the park by the lake.  
  
"Let's sit on the swings and eat," said Yami," Wait a sec, here." He took one of the burgers, unwrapped it, and gave it to me. "Hold on, we have to do this properly." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a blue candle and a book of matches.  
  
"I don't believe this." I said.  
  
"Believe it. This is your official birthday burger." He stuck the candle in the middle and lit it," Make a wish."  
  
I shut my eyes and blew out the candle. I didn't make a wish; wishing for something I couldn't have seemed like a waste of time.  
  
"Don't tell me what you wished for," cautioned Yami," Or it won't come true."  
  
I smiled. A long time ago, I used to think that Yami was a stiff who was more interested in duel monsters than anything else. Now, I could see that under that dueling maniac, he was really a sweet dueling maniac.  
  
"Are you still acting?" he asked as he took a huge bite from his Whopper.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to anymore." I sighed, dragging a fry through a mound of ketchup.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" I don't know. It's like my wanting to do it was all tied up with Joey. I just don't know if I want to do this anymore."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" he took a long swig from a coke.  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
" You should stick with it, Mai. The theatre, I mean. You'll be mad someday if you don't."  
  
"Yeah," I said smiling," Maybe you're right."  
  
We just sat and talked when it occurred to me that maybe I had a best friend now. Not a best friend like Joey, maybe, but a best friend any ways. It was nice.  
  
"Here," Yami said," Give me your garbage." He held out the bag and I stuffed our hamburger wrappers and French fry bags in it. He took it over to a green metal trashcan. "Let's see who can get the highest on the swings," he said. "We'll make it a contest, okay?"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Yea, I'm crazy and so are you. Come on. You're 20 now. An adult. Who knows when you'll get another chance to be in a contest like this?"  
  
"Okay, Yami, all right as long as you put it that way."  
  
Side by side, we swung, like little kids do, our legs pumping. My hat flew off and sailed to the ground like a straw Frisbee. We got so high on the swings; I had to hang on for dear life.  
  
"Hey Yami!" I yelled," This has been a really great afternoon!"  
  
"Yeah?" he hollered back," Worth detention?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Mai!"  
  
I started laughing. I was getting back to my old self, where I could laugh easily. I just couldn't stop laughing. It was strange and wonderful, rediscovering the power of uncontrolled laughter. I pumped the swing as hard as I could. I threw my head back. I felt like maybe I could touch the trees. Inside, I was ten years old again. I felt silly.  
  
Giddy.  
  
Free.  
  
* * *  
  
We stopped after about 15 minutes, panting and sweaty. So far, this was the best day ever since Joey died. I glanced at Yami. He looked at me and smiled shyly from his swing. For a second there, I thought he was extremely cute, then I remembered Joey and felt guilty. I felt like I was somehow unfaithful to Joey as if I was his widow or something. I forced myself to look away and thought I saw Yami face flash with disappointment. "Let's go to the arcade now," he suggested," There's a really cool game I wan to show you." I barely nodded as he led the way.  
  
We arrived a few minutes later at the entrance when Yami suddenly steered me to the jewelry store across from it.  
  
"Why are we going here?" I questioned, frowning.  
  
Yami arched a brow," I still have to get you a proper gift."  
  
"Oh no-" I moaned," Yami are you kidding? That store has jewels that cost more than the down payment on my apartment!"  
  
He once again ignored me and dragged me into the store. I tried to run away, but he had his hands clamped tightly on my shoulders.  
  
" See anything you like?" he asked.  
  
"Do you know how expensive this stuff is?"  
  
" More than the down payment on your apartment, yeah, yeah, yeah-"  
  
"Look-can we just forget this and just go back to the arcade?"  
  
"No, we cannot."  
  
"But you can't afford-"  
  
"Shut up, Mai." He pointed to a gorgeous ring that had something that looked like the eye on Yugi's Puzzle in the middle but way smaller that came with similar earrings," How about these? Do you like them?"  
  
"How much are they?"  
  
"Do you LIKE them?  
  
"How much ARE they?"  
  
"Miss?" Yami called up the salesclerk," We'd like this ring, please."  
  
"Cash or charge?"  
  
"Cash."  
  
"Let's see, that one? An odd engagement ring and earrings, those are."  
  
I blushed fiercely," We're not getting married." I explained," My friend here wants to buy me a birthday present but he changed his mind, RIGHT?" I gave Yami a meaningful look.  
  
"She's kidding, of course.," said Yami quickly as he took out his wallet," How much is that?"  
  
"Let's see, that's 432.00 plus tax-"  
  
"Yami!" I said," I will not allow you to spend that much money on me!"  
  
"I want to do this. After all, it's not every day you turn 20."  
  
"I can't let you do this."  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to just smile and say "Thank You"?"  
  
"I don't want you to spend that much money on me! I don't want-"  
  
"Too late," announced Yami as he shoved the money into the clerk's hand. "They're as good as bought."  
  
I sighed and couldn't help but to smile as the clerk put the ring into a box," Yami-how could I ever pay you back?"  
  
He stared at me seriously," Date me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Hey, sorry this was SO short, but I can't think right now! I'm not good at this romance stuff-but it was okay, right? I still need more ideas and stuff for this ending, so please send me a review. Thanks! 


	7. Part Three of Ending 3

I yawned. It was late Saturday afternoon and I had practically slept half the day away. "Valentine, you look like hell," I sighed, glancing into the mirror. Dark circles were under my eyes and my hair was mussed and looked like I haven't combed it in ages. I didn't get much sleep after Joey's funeral and I didn't plan to after the strange dreams I have had about him.  
  
I walked down the stairs slowly and stumbled into the kitchen, collapsing into any chair available.  
  
"Your aunt called this afternoon," Yami said, as I managed to snag a box of Raisin Bran. "She wants you to come for dinner and stay over tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you want to go? I'm going to take an extra math class in the city and I can drop you off-"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on," said Yami as he flung a backpack over his shoulder," Ride with me, at least. Keep me company."  
  
I thought about driving into the city with Yami. I thought about getting away, seeing my aunt and sinking down in the antique four-poster in her guest room. I'd never have any trouble sleeping in that bed.  
  
"I'll go throw some clothes in my duffel bag," I said.  
  
* * *  
  
We were on our way by 3:30 and downtown by 4. I stared at the dreary sky and towering buildings and sighed. "I hate the winter in the city after Christmas decorations come down," I said," Everything looks so bleak and depressing."  
  
"Have to have winter before you can have spring,." said Yami.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Just an observation. Here we are."  
  
He swung around in front of the hospital. " See you tomorrow, Mai."  
  
I grabbed my bag and opened the door," You too."  
  
* * *  
  
I took the elevator up to the psyche floor. Mrs. Getz, a friend of my aunt's was up at the nurses' station with Rosalie, the girl that Joey had teased the day I came to get my ears pierced again.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Getz," I said," Is my aunt around?"  
  
"Let me go and see if she's still in her office," Mrs. Getz said as she picked up the phone. Rosalie smiled at me.  
  
"Dr. Valentine's niece, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"I thought I remembered you. Where's your friend?"  
  
I just stared at her.  
  
"You know," she said," The guy you were with that day?"  
  
"Oh," I said," He's an actor and he's out on tour now."  
  
"An actor," Rosalie said ," That's really something."  
  
"Yes," I said," It is."  
  
I don't know why I lied to her, except it sort of made Joey alive again. In Rosalie's mind, he was on tour, acting somewhere.  
  
"You can go into your aunt's office now, Mai," said Mrs. Getz as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Thank, Mrs. Getz."  
  
* * *  
  
My aunt was sitting on the edge of her desk, flipping the pages of a magazine.  
  
"Hi," I said, dropping my duffel bag.  
  
"Hey," she replied as she set the magazine down," What's with you, hmm?"  
  
"I don't know." I started tugging at the zipper on my duffel bag. " I don't know what's going on with me exactly."  
  
I felt her hand on my forehead. "Would you let me take you down to one of the examination rooms and check you over?"  
  
I looked t her, "Don't you ever stop being a doctor?"  
  
She smiled as she lit a cigarette," Nope."  
  
"I'm still going through stuff right now. I'll be okay. I can handle it"  
  
She stared at me, "Judging by those circles under your eyes, it doesn't look like your handling anything very well."  
  
I narrowed my eyes," Come on."  
  
She placed a hand on my shoulder," You can't go on like this, kid, you've got to get some rest. Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"  
  
"No." I started zipping and unzipping my duffel bag again." I just.want to do this on my own."  
  
"Honey, you really need the rest."  
  
I sat back in my chair. I was starting to feel sick. " Most of the stuff I'm handling. Most of the stuff I have under control."  
  
She nodded," I'm going to call the pharmacy here and order you a small prescription of sleeping pills, okay?"  
  
I sighed tiredly," Yeah, okay."  
  
She picked up the phone," This is Dr. Valentine; I want to talk to the pharmacist, please."  
  
My eyes wandered around my aunt's office while she talked on the phone. I remembered when I got my ears pierced with Joey in this room. Tears stung my eyes. I was remembering stuff I didn't want to remember.  
  
I looked back at my aunt as she hung up the phone. "You must think I'm crazy or something," I said.  
  
"No," she said," Just tired."  
  
"Why can't I sleep?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with stress. I don't know."  
  
"You mean Joey?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe." I cleared my throat." Listen, I need to tell you something.I need to know if you think it's sick or weird or anything."  
  
She put down her cigarette and looked at me. "What is it?"  
  
I went over to the window and pretended to be very interested in the traffic below. "That second night home after the accident?" I said. "I threw away Joey's jacket.but after everyone fell asleep.I went out and got it out of the garbage. I wear it to bed every night. If I can't sleep or get up, I hide it under the mattress so Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa won't see me in it." I looked at her," It's pretty strange, isn't it?"  
  
"Why do you think wearing Joey's jacket to bed is strange?"  
  
"I don't know.it just doesn't seem like a normal thing to do."  
  
"I think wearing Joey's jacket is your way of holding onto him," she said, tapping her cigarette against her ashtray.  
  
I felt heat wash over my face. "So your saying it's morbid."  
  
"No," said my aunt firmly," I'm just saying that when you start to deal with Joey's death, you won't feel the need to wear his jacket anymore."  
  
I looked away again. I had said too much and had gotten myself in a n area I didn't want to get into.  
  
"Is this what it's like?" I asked. "With your patients, I mean. Is this what therapy is like?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Well, it hurts."  
  
"I know," my aunt said quietly, "Sometimes it has to."  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
i 


	8. Part Four of Ending 1

The next afternoon, I went to my acting workshop to sign up for the new semester. Even though I didn't feel like going out socially, I felt like if I got around a lot of people, I might feel human again.  
  
It was pretty deserted. I found the director of my workshop sitting at a table on the stage reading the sports section of the newspaper.  
  
"Hi," I said," Where is everyone?"  
  
"Hi, there.Well, the resident company's rehearsing and the workshop's been over for a hour."  
  
"It's not to late to sign up, is it?"  
  
"No, I don't think so; we have a few spaces left. I was getting a little worried when you didn't show up last week-I thought maybe you weren't coming back to us."  
  
"Well, I've been-uh- busy lately.you know." I didn't want to tell him about Joey's death. Life was hard enough when your best friend is dead, and worse when your reminded by an 'I'm sorry he's gone' talk.  
  
He nodded," I'll go ask Joyce to make up your new membership card. Be right back."  
  
I sat down at the table and flipped through the newspaper. I was chuckling over the comics section when this good looking guy walked in. He looked about my age, maybe a little bit older.  
  
"Do you work here?" he asked.  
  
"Me? No, I'm just a student."  
  
"Me too. I mean, I want to be. I want to sign up for the workshop-"  
  
"The workshop director'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Thanks." He looked around." I've never done any improvisational comedy before. My agent thinks it'll be good training for me."  
  
"You have an agent?"  
  
"Mostly for film work. Hey, maybe you saw a local commercial I did last September for the Jewl's Store back-to-school meat sale. I played the courteous box boy."  
  
I smiled." Gee, I must have missed that."  
  
He laughed. He had a nice laugh. Warm and friendly. " I guess I won't exactly get an Oscar nomination for that. How about you? What have you done professionally?"  
  
"Nothing as glamorous as a meat commercial, I'm afraid. I studied here last semester, and was an apprentice for that theatre in they city."  
  
" That's a great place. I did, "Hello Dolly!" there a few summers ago."  
  
"You did? So did a friend of mine. Maybe you knew him. Joey Wheeler?"  
  
He frowned," Joey Wheeler.I'm not sure. What does he look like?"  
  
"Blond hair, brown eyes and tall. Very tall and lanky."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You must remember him. He was on of the dancing waiters."  
  
He shrugged." I didn't know many of the dancers. I was in the chorus."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, you want to get a cup of coffee after we're through here? You can tell me about the workshop."  
  
I let a brief glimmer of interest before I killed it. I wasn't ready to be friends again with somebody. Not with him. Not with anybody.  
  
"I don't think so," I said.  
  
"There's a restaurant just down the street-"  
  
"No, I can't. I just-can't."  
  
"Maybe next time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I said," Maybe."  
  
* * *  
  
As I walked home, I stopped by the same skating rink Joey took the gang to couple of weeks ago. I watched a couple of kids lace up their skates out on the pier. They got out on the ice and even though one of them was a beginner, they were doing a pretty good job.  
  
Joey had tried to teach me how to skate. Now I'm sorry that I didn't try harder. Watching those kids go around and around the ice made me feel bad.  
  
I bit my thumbnail and watched them for the longest time. They laughed and played and I couldn't help but to feel envious. But in a way I felt sorry for them. They were having the time of their lives and didn't even know it.  
  
* * *  
  
Tea threw a fit when I got back to the game shop late. "Where WERE you?! Mai, you were supposed to be home an HOUR ago! What did you DO?!"  
  
It was all that and more. I sighed," I just went to the skating rink, okay? I sat and watched the ice skaters."  
  
"Oh, Mai! It's so cold down there! Honestly, the thought of you being alone by the rink-"  
  
"I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"You could have called me!"  
  
"I didn't think. I wasn't sure you would understand."  
  
Tea looked at me. She seemed hurt. "You know, I wish you'd tell me some of the things that are going on in your life. I do understand-"  
  
"I want to tell you stuff, I really do. Look, can't we just talk about this later? I'm just very tired and had a crummy day. I'm really tired."  
  
"I hope you get some rest. We'll talk about this later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I said," Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
We would not talk later or anytime else. I had my own system of working things out, my own way of facing them and not facing them. These methods did not include heart-to-heart chats with my friends. I couldn't let them in. I just couldn't. I decided I wasn't going to let anyone get close to me. Too dangerous. I couldn't share the bad stuff I was feeling with anyone. Joey was the one I could have talked to. Joey was the one who would understand. But Joey wasn't here now and I had to handle the sadness alone. Only instead of handling it, I put it on hold. To be dealt with it later.  
  
This was my detour system.  
  
* * * 


	9. Please Help! 2

Hi! Thanks for all of those reviews! I'm getting kinda confused for Part 4 of Ending 2 so can you please help and send more reviews of what you think I should put in this chapter? Well, thanks again! =)  
  
ANiMe-PrInCeZz78 **************************************************************************** ** 


	10. Part Four of Ending 2

My jaw became unhinged. My eyes were as wide as silver dollars. Maybe even bigger. "Wha . . .WHAT?! Say that again!"  
  
"Date me," he repeated uncomfortably. He shifted around.  
  
I felt heat spread across my cheeks and looked dumbly at him, as if I didn't know what was going on. "Yami . . . I. . . uh . . . are you serious. . . . ? I was thinking of something along the lines of being your slave for eternity- but dating you?!"  
  
"Plleeaasssee?" he begged," Just one little date!" He whined as if he were a child, asking for just one little cookie. His hard amethyst eyes turned into large, watery puppy dog eyes that looked so damn cute it was hard to resist the urge to pinch him on the cheek.  
  
"Yami. . . " I was speechless. I just stood there like an idiot in the middle of the jewelry store looking blankly at my friend who was practically on his hands and knees for a date. Several eyes turned to stare and it was so quiet, I could hear flies breathe. I blushed even deeper.  
  
He frowned and stuck out his lower lip into a pout like when Yugi wants me to buy him junk food when Yami or Grandpa isn't around. "Mai!!" he pressed.  
  
"Ohhh, the eyes and the lips . . .," I tried looking away as he started to sniffle. "No Yami! Not the sniffing! Oh- damn it Yami, okay! One date! There! Fine! You happy?" I tried grumbling, but had a smile on my face.  
  
"Yeah!! I-uh mean, okay. . . " he said cooly with a big smile on his face as if I had just handed him all the pieces of Exodia. I've never seen anyone with a bigger smile . . . except for Joey. Thinking of him made me feel a small stab of guilt. I tried thinking of something else and it washed away before I could say no to him. The customers in the shop started to cheer, which made me turn even redder.  
  
"Congratulations!" said the saleslady as she handed the bag with the ring and earrings.  
  
"We're not getting married," I reminded her. I cringed at the thought of marrying Yami. What weird thought! I sighed, praying that I would not do anything stupid on the date. Such as falling in love.  
  
* * *  
  
When I got back to the shop, everyone acted like the one, insignificant date Yami and I were having was a big deal. Grandpa kept on nudging Yami, giving him a grin and wink. Yugi started to laugh whenever he saw us, Serenity fussed about what I was going to wear and Tea was lecturing on what time we were supposed to be home. Whenever Yami or I would see Tristan and Bakura, they'd sing," Yami and Mai, sitting in a tree!" until I chased them around with my fist, yelling and blushing at the same time.  
  
In all, I was pretty excited about going out for the first time since Joey died. Regrets came to mind about going and I tried to block them out. I thought of the plans that Yami made for tonight. A 8:00 movie and a nice dinner at 10.  
  
An hour before the date, Serenity and I had finally agreed on a white blouse, gold jacket, a short yellow skirt and boots to match the earrings and ring. Tea had decided for us that we should be home, 11:30 on the dot.  
  
"Gosh Mai, you look great!" said Serenity as she surveyed me from head to toe. Tea loomed over me with a tube of bright red lipstick, blush, and some eye shadow in hand with an evil grin on her face. "And now for the final touches!" She lunged forward and attacked my face with the makeup. "Stop squirming Mai! Your making me get this lipstick all over your face." I coughed. I tasted lipstick and blush powder. Not exactly great.  
  
"Tea!" I cried out in anguish. "Okay! Okay! I'm done!" She stepped back to take a look at me and approved. Serenity handed me a small mirror and I glanced at myself. "Augh! Tea, I look like a clown!"  
  
"What?" Tea frowned," You look just fine!"  
  
"Yeah," chirped Serenity," You're just nervous. Take another look."  
  
I bit my lower lip and stared at my reflection again. I felt relieved that I no longer looked like some circus clown. I actually looked kind of pretty in a way. I sighed as I set the mirror down. My stupid hands were shaking again. I stuffed them in my pockets and sat down, leaning back." God. . . I don't know why I'm so nervous."  
  
"Maybe your just excited," said Tea with a shrug.  
  
"Excited? Excited! God Tea, being excited is the last thing on my mind! Actually, it's not on my mind at all!"  
  
"What's eating you?" complained Tea. "I was only trying to help."  
  
"Sorry." I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets." I'm just- worried I might do something dumb on the date. . .that's all."  
  
"Like liking him?" asked Serenity.  
  
That girl was a mind reader. "How'd you know?"  
  
She shrugged," All I know is you should do what you think is right. Trust in your heart."  
  
Before I could say anything, Tristan poked his head in the room. "My, you look pretty tonight. Mind if I steal you away from Yami for awhile?" he joked.  
  
I grinned and playfully hit him on the shoulder," In your dreams! Where's Yami?"  
  
"Getting a little antsy, Cinderella?"  
  
"Ha Ha, my sides are splitting."  
  
He glanced at me," You know, it's good to see you smile again."  
  
I smiled an even bigger smile," Don't change the subject. Now, where is my so-called 'Prince Charming' for the night?"  
  
"Outside waiting for you in the car."  
  
"Okay." I turned to my girlfriends, "I'll tell you everything when I get back, all right?"  
  
"Make sure you tell us every little, unimportant, disgusting detail!" said Serenity as she gave me a bear hug.  
  
"At exactly 11:30!' reminded Tea.  
  
I laughed and gave her a quick hug and rushed out of the room. Out in the living room, I said goodbye to Grandpa, Yugi, and Bakura. I had never felt better in ages.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry I had to cut the story short! I can't think clearly right now. . . but it was okay, right? I'm not really into romance mush. I want to thank those who are helping me with this and some of my reviewers for this Ending, like kitty katz kitten, Gambit and Wolvie Gals, Chipper Girl, Passion, Isobel, DarkWings of Faith and all of ya'll. Thanks!  
  
P.S I won't be updating this fanfic anytime soon since I have obviously run out of ideas. I am also working on a new Joey/Mai fanfic so whenever I put it up, please review it! Thanks again,  
  
AnImE-PrInCeZz78 ^.^ 


	11. Part Five for Ending 2

* * *  
  
Yami and I had an ok time at the movies. We purchased this huge vat of buttery popcorn, two large Cokes, and the biggest bag of Twizzlers they carry. I actually didn't catch the name of the movie, or pay attention to it. The whole time I was making sure Yami and I were not interacting in any way.  
  
A couple of times our fingers brushed together when we got popcorn and once I thought that he was putting his arm around me when he really just wanted to get the bag of candy that was on my side. I was glad that the movie theatre was dark because my face was burning like hell that one moment.  
  
"So, what did you like about the movie?" asked Yami as got out of the theatre.  
  
"Uh. . ." I stammered," I liked. . .I liked the. . .uh-details!" 'God, Mai, why couldn't you think so something better?' I fumed to myself.  
  
He laughed," The details, huh?"  
  
"They had great details!" I said defensively, trying not to sound too dumb. "What was wrong with the details?"  
  
"Nothing." He tried not to smile.  
  
When we got to the restaurant, I was shocked. It was one of those fancy, romantic, French restaurants that had those small, yet expensive, dinner courses. How could Yami afford a dinner here after buying me the jewelry? I felt even worse when I looked at the menu. The cheapest thing there was a small proportion of salad that costed nearly 12 dollars. Heck, soon I make Yami become bankrupt in a week at this rate.  
  
I looked around," This place is so nice (why couldn't you have used a better word?) Yami . . I feel so out of place here without a dress on."  
  
"I think you look great. It matches your hair."  
  
"Really. . .?" I was speechless and I knew I was blushing furiously again. I tired to think up some complement for him.  
  
"Yami. . .I like that. . .um. . .belt your . . uh. . .wearing on your neck." 'Mai-you are such an idiot,' I scolded myself.  
  
"Really? Thank you." He smiled, which made me feel goosebumps up and down my arms. Maybe it was just cold. "Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" I asked.  
  
"Here-take my coat. . ."  
  
"No thanks. . .the last time I borrowed someone's coat, they died."  
  
Yami's face softened," Mai. . .I didn't mean to trigger any memories-"  
  
"No. . .that's ok. . .maybe I will take you up on that offer. . .it's getting kind of chilly."  
  
He took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders.  
  
"Thanks. . .I said quietly. We stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
"May I take your order?" butted in spindly waiter with a curved shiny moustache. We quickly looked away. I frowned at the waiter. Boy, do some people just ruin a moment.  
  
While Yami ordered his dinner, I scanned the menu. Everything was basically in French. I tried to decipher what meant what until the waiter turned to me.  
  
"What will you have, Madame?"  
  
"I-uh. . .I want this." I pointed to anything in particular.  
  
He scribbled it down and walked away to the next table. Yami was snickering as soon as he left.  
  
"What?" I asked as I took a sip of water," What's so funny?"  
  
"Mai, have you- have you been studying French lately?"  
  
"I don't take that class. Why?"  
  
He started to chuckle," Because-because I think you just ordered pig intestines!"  
  
"Shit! Are you kidding?!" I choked on the water I was drinking and spewed it on Yami's shirt.  
  
I thought he'd get mad, but he just laughed it off. I stared at my napkin, my ears burning and teeth clenched. 'Mai, you are so, so stupid!'  
  
Yami was about to say something, but the waiter came with our food. Yami had 2 king-sized red spiders (a.k.a crabs) and I had something that resembled a pair of dead panty hose soaked in gravy. I hated gravy.  
  
I swear that I saw the waiter smile as he left. To him, I was just another dumb American girl who ordered whatever without knowing what it was. I probably was.  
  
Yami started putting spices on his crabs and I just sat there like a moron, poking at my pig intestine and staring at as if I could stare long enough, it would magically change into something edible. I started to drift around in my own little thoughts. My eyes wandered around until they stopped at Yami's chest. Since the tables were a bit short, the chairs were a bit high and Yami was a bit tall, I could see he stomach too. I could also see his muscles under that loose black t-shirt. He must have the greatest-looking six-pack in the world.  
  
"Yami, you have nice abs!" I blurted out, without thinking.  
  
"What?" He started laughing again.  
  
"I meant crabs! You have nice crabs, Yami!" My face turned as red as a beet.  
  
He grinned," Do you want to try some?"  
  
Personally, I hate crab. I hate the smell, taste and look of it and I would definitely not like to try any at all, for that matter. But I was way too deep in the hole. Why would I refuse to try some after I just (stupidly) called them nice?  
  
"Uh. . .sure. . ." I took a deep breath.  
  
He forked some white hot crab meat and held it out to my mouth. I closed my eyes and started to grind my teeth before finally clamping my lips upon the fork. Then I felt an odd sensation in my mouth. It was burning as if someone stuffed a volcano in there. My eyes burned and tears started to form. I rubbed my throat. It was sore and scratchy. What kind of spices did Yami put in there?!  
  
"Mai, are you ok?" asked Yami, concerned.  
  
"I- I'm-fine!" I sobbed, the fiery hotness flaming my eyes," Just. . .fine!" I pressed my lips together so they wouldn't turn down in disgust. My eyes watered up again," No need to worry," I croaked.  
  
"Do you need water?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I quickly gulped down his and my water but that still wasn't enough. In a desperate attempt to wash away the scorching taste, I wolfed down my pig intestine. It was DISGUSTING. Cold and slimy and all that nasty stuff. It was worse than anything those contestants in Fear Factor have ever tasted. But thankfully, it helped.  
  
"Gaaah!" I washed down the pig intestine down with the pitcher of a passing waitress. All eyes were on me. I shrank down into my seat. I wished I could sink to the ground and just die.  
  
"Mai," said Yami in a serious voice," I need to tell you something."  
  
My heart sank. Was it bad? Did he hate my clumsy, klutzy, dumb self? Or was it good? Did he like me?'No, Mai,' I told myself in a stern voice,' That's bad too.'  
  
I cleared my throat. "Uh, sure, Yami."  
  
"Do you mind if we take a little walk outside?"  
  
"Yes. . .uh-I mean no! No, I wouldn't mind a bit, Yami."  
  
"Good. Check, please."  
  
* * *  
  
We took a nice stroll in the park. I kept on checking my watch every few minutes. 11:00. . . 11:05. . .Maybe if I stall long enough, I could slip through the talk.  
  
"Isn't this a lovely night for a walk, Yami?"  
  
"Yes. . .but I need to tell you something important-"  
  
"I love full moons, don't you?"  
  
"Are you trying to change the subject?"  
  
"Me? No! Can't a gal enjoy a walk in the park once in a while? You know what I also love? Flowers. . .clothes. . .duel monsters-"  
  
"Mai, I love you."  
  
I gave a weak and nervous laugh," And I love the park! The park's just great!"  
  
"Mai-did you just hear what I said?"  
  
"No. . .I must've had a piece of earwax in my ear or something because I thought you said that you loved me. . .and you don't . . .well, maybe as a good friend or a-"  
  
"No, Mai. You were correct. I said I loved you, it's true, and it's not like a friend."  
  
"I love cats too, maybe dogs-"  
  
"Mai, why do you keep running away from the conversation?"  
  
"Look Yami. . .I'm just. . .overwhelmed I guess. . . it's not everyday a person says "I love you" to each other. . .well, unless the'r related or married or something. . .but marrige is really out of the question, if you know what I mean . . . and you never told me! No hints, no signs. . .and what?- we knew each other for like-4 years? Hell, I thought you'd be going with Isis or Tea."  
  
"Mai-I'm sorry for not telling you any sooner. . .it's just that. . .I knew that you loved Joey more than anyone in the world. . .maybe even yourself. I had no chance against him and when-when he died, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell you how I feel. . .and maybe find out if you felt the same way. And you are right-marrige is out of the question. . .but I want to know if-if you want a boyfriend."  
  
I sighed and turned away. Every word was breaking my heart. "Yami. . .I-I'm sorry. . .I'm just not ready. . ."  
  
He lowered his head, looking discouraged," You're right Mai. It's too early for you to date again. I was wrong to ask you-"  
  
"No. . . I'm glad you told me how you felt. I'm . . . sorry too. . .for the horrible time we had together-"  
  
"Horrible? This was the best night of my life."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * Hi! I just want to thank EVERYONE for helping me out on this Ending! Thank you soooooo much! ^_^ Please feel free to give me new and great ideas! Thanks again!  
  
AnImE-PrInCeZz78 


	12. Part Five of Ending 1

* * *  
  
I wanted to handle Joey's death on my own, but after a couple of weeks, I realized that it was doing me in and I wasn't handling anything at all. I didn't think anyone would notice this about me, but they did.  
  
"Mai, can I have your quatrains?"  
  
"What?" I looked up at her." My what?"  
  
"Last night's homework," she said. "Two quatrains-you forgot to turn them in at the beginning of the period."  
  
"Oh," I said. I couldn't even remember what a quatrain was, let one having to be assigned to write some. "I don't exactly have them, Mr. Klein."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Jody shot me a look that said," Make something up!" And who knows? In the old days I would've had an excuse made up fast for Mrs. Klein. But not this time. This time I just couldn't think. This time I just didn't care. "I guess I just forgot it."  
  
"Stay after class. You and I need to have a talk."  
  
As soon as Mrs. Klein got back to her desk, Jody leaned over and whispered, "`You're a lot braver than me, Mai. She's been talking about those damn quatrains for over a week now."  
  
"She has? I guess I haven't been paying attention . . . "  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of. . . I don't know. . . out of it lately. I see you in the halls and call out to you, but you pass by as if you didn't hear me."  
  
"No... I hear you, but. . ." I just couldn't look at her. My eyes stung and everything written on the blackboard became ineligible. I didn't know what was wrong with me exactly.  
  
After the class ended and every picked up their things to leave, Jody came by my desk. "I don't think anyone should face Mrs. Klein alone-want me to stick around?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No," I said coldly," You have better things to do at home. You should go. I'm all right."  
  
"You always say that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always say your okay when everyone can see that you're not."  
  
Joey had said that to me once. It was okay for him to say it, but it didn't give anyone else the right to also.  
  
"Look, I can handle everything. . . don't worry."  
  
She shrugged," It's your funeral." She got her stuff and left. I just sat there and watched her go. I didn't say anything to stop her, even though part of me wanted her to stay."  
  
"Mai?" called Mrs. Klein," Come up here, please. I'm staying a bit longer at school grading papers, so we can talk."  
  
I got my things and sat in one of the desks in the front row. She turned her grade book around and ran her finger down my name to my grades, a long line of D's and F's. "Your grades have really started to slip lately," she said." There's a lot of work you haven't turned in.  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"And you seem to have a lot of trouble concentrating in class."  
  
"If this is about the quatrains, I'll turn them in tomorrow . . ."  
  
"No, it's not just that. I called your aunt this morning for a conference."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I know you're going through a difficult time now-"  
  
"What did my aunt tell you?"  
  
"But I want you to understand that you're probably facing an incomplete on your report card this quarter."  
  
"What exactly did my aunt tell you?"  
  
"She reminded me about your friend. . . . about his death."  
  
I picked up my things.  
  
"You know, an incomplete isn't the end of the world. . . you can finish it up next semester. . .or even in summer school-"  
  
I stood up," I'll get the work turned in. All of it."  
  
" If I can do anything," said Mrs. Klein," Help you get caught up in school- "  
  
"No, I don't need any help."  
  
"I just want you to know that I understand-"  
  
"No. No one does."  
  
* * *  
  
When I got back to the game shop, Tea, Yami, and Tristan were waiting in the living room for me. They were silent and were staring at me. This was not a good sign.  
  
"I just got a call from your aunt," said Tea softly," She said she was having a conference with your history teacher."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah, she told us all about it."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'm failing English. . ."  
  
"We don't give a damn about English," said Tristan firmly," We care about you. . . about what is happening to you."  
  
"I don't know," I said flatly, staring at them," I don't even know now."  
  
"The night Joey was killed," said Yami, "it hit you so hard. . . there was absolutely no color on your face. . ."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that night," I said hotly.  
  
"I was worried about you because you weren't even talking coherently-and before your aunt gave you that shot. . . she said that the whole thing didn't catch up to you yet. Do you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember. . ."  
  
"I think it's finally catching up to you now, don't you think?"  
  
I was a bunch of knots inside," Yeah. . . I guess so." I turned away and started on the stairs," Look. . . can we talk about this later? I'm a little tired."  
  
"Wait Mai, we haven't talked about this before. . . but Serenity said she felt much better after she started seeing the doctor your aunt recommended her. . ."  
  
I stopped right in my tracks and slowly turned around," I am not seeing a therapist ,Tea."  
  
"Serenity says he's easy to talk to. Why don't you just let me call and make an appointment for you. . ."  
  
"No! I'm glad it's working for Serenity. . . I'm glad she's feeling better. But I can't do it. Talk to someone about Joey. I couldn't. It's too private."  
  
Yami ran his fingers in his hair," I think you pushed it-going to school after Joey died. . . maybe you should stay home for awhile. . ."  
  
"Maybe. . ."  
  
He nodded," Try to get some rest. . ."  
  
"I will."  
  
* * *  
  
Yami woke me up a few hours later, reminding me about Serenity's 18th birthday party. I had almost forgotten about it and as soon as I remembered, I felt awful. How could I face Serenity after I ditched her big brother's funeral?  
  
I slipped into a pretty long black skirt and white blouse. I stared into the mirror. This outfit brought so many memories.  
  
I'd remember Joey, glancing at me whenever I'd wear this outfit. I'd check myself in the mirror and he'd be checking too, next to me. "You have to change into something else," he'd say. "Why?" I'd ask," What's wrong with it?" "Nothing," he'd reply," I'm just worried that someone might steal you away from me wearing that." Then we'd laugh and he'd kiss me on my forehead and give me a giant-sized hug.  
  
It was strange that I still remembered how his soft kisses and big hugs felt like. I looked in the mirror for the longest time, waiting for Joey to appear by my side and tell me how I looked. He didn't though, of course.  
  
I drew in a shaky breath and tore my moist eyes away from the mirror. 'Face the truth, Mai,' I told myself silently,' Joey's never coming back, and you know it.'  
  
* * *  
  
I had a great time at the party. I danced, talked, ate, and had fun. Best of all, I forgot about Joey. For awhile. I didn't see Serenity through the sea of people until the party ended and me and my friends helped clean up.  
  
I noticed Serenity wrapping up the leftovers at the refreshment table alone. 'If Joey was here, there wouldn't be any leftovers,' I told myself silently. "Maybe I should go over there and talk to her," I told Yami, who was helping me trash the crepe streamers.  
  
"She'd like that."  
  
"I don't know what to tell her. I don't know what to say about ditching Joey's funeral."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Serenity understands."  
  
"I don't know. . ." I sighed. I finally made up my mind and walked up to Serenity. When she saw me, she gave me a big smile and hug. "Hey Mai! I'm glad you came!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad too."  
  
"Yami told me that you're having a rough time."  
  
This was so characteristic of Serenity: to turn around and worry about me.  
  
"I don't know," I said," I've just been having trouble sleeping and I don't seem to pay attention in class. Outside of being a little crazy, I guess I'm fine."  
  
"Serenity laughed," You can't go through what we have without going a little crazy."  
  
"Serenity. . .I'm sorry about not going to Joey's funeral. But-"  
  
"Oh, Mai." She reached over and squeezed my hand. " You were Joey's friend. You were there for him when it counted."  
  
"I wanted to say something to you at the funeral. . . and the night at the hospital, too. I know that was a terrible time for you."  
  
"The hardest part was not knowing," said Serenity. "No one at the hospital would tell me anything definite. Your aunt was the one who finally gave me a straight answer. She was in the emergency room for a short while. Something like two minutes. Then she came out and told me Joey was probably not going to make it. And she asked me if I wanted to see him."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes," said Serenity. "Even though I had talked to the police and the nurses, there was a part of me that wouldn't believe he was there. I had to see him . . I had to say goodbye."  
  
I bit my lip until I tasted blood. I was not going to give in to a big emotional scene.  
  
"The worst thing of all, though, was that I couldn't do anything to help him. I never got to pay him back in full for saving my eyesight. . .I wanted to save him so badly. . .but I just couldn't. I looked in on him for a minute, but your aunt stayed inn the E.R with him the whole time. I know it was terribly difficult for her to come out and tell me that Joey had died." Her pretty hazel eyes had filled up with tears. So did mine.  
  
"Why is it," said Serenity," That I never seem to have a tissue when I need one?"  
  
"Here," said Tea, handing her a box of Kleenex.  
  
I backed off and felt terrible. This was supposed to be Serenity's birthday. She was okay till I came and reminded her about her dead brother. Why was I the one to always screw things up for every body?  
  
* * * 


	13. A Little Note

A little note for reviewers! Try to send me any ideas on this Ending (I am VERY desperate) and I will gladly put them in. Keep the reviews coming! ^_^ Thanks!!  
  
AnImE-PrInCeZz78  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


	14. Part Six of Ending 2

* * *  
  
Yami and I had an ok time at the movies. We purchased this huge vat of buttery popcorn, two large Cokes, and the biggest bag of Twizzlers they carry. I actually didn't catch the name of the movie, or pay attention to it. The whole time I was making sure Yami and I were not interacting in any way.  
  
A couple of times our fingers brushed together when we got popcorn and once I thought that he was putting his arm around me when he really just wanted to get the bag of candy that was on my side. I was glad that the movie theatre was dark because my face was burning like hell that one moment.  
  
"So, what did you like about the movie?" asked Yami as got out of the theatre.  
  
"Uh. . ." I stammered," I liked. . .I liked the. . .uh-details!" 'God, Mai, why couldn't you think so something better?' I fumed to myself.  
  
He laughed," The details, huh?"  
  
"They had great details!" I said defensively, trying not to sound too dumb. "What was wrong with the details?"  
  
"Nothing." He tried not to smile.  
  
When we got to the restaurant, I was shocked. It was one of those fancy, romantic, French restaurants that had those small, yet expensive, dinner courses. How could Yami afford a dinner here after buying me the jewelry? I felt even worse when I looked at the menu. The cheapest thing there was a small proportion of salad that costed nearly 12 dollars. Heck, soon I can make Yami become bankrupt in a week at this rate.  
  
I looked around," This place is so nice (why couldn't you have used a better word?) Yami . . I feel so out of place here without a dress on."  
  
"I think you look great."  
  
"Really. . .?" I was speechless and I knew I was blushing furiously again. I tired to think up some complement for him.  
  
"Yami. . .I like that. . .um. . .belt your . . uh. . .wearing on your neck." 'Mai-you are such an idiot,' I scolded myself.  
  
"Really? Thank you." He smiled, which made me feel goosebumps up and down my arms. Maybe it was just cold. "Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" I asked.  
  
"Here-take my coat. . ."  
  
"No thanks. . .the last time I borrowed someone's coat, they died."  
  
Yami's face softened," Mai. . .I didn't mean to trigger any memories-"  
  
"No. . .that's ok. . .maybe I will take you up on that offer. . .it's getting kind of chilly."  
  
He took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders.  
  
"Thanks. . .I said quietly. We stared at each other for the longest time.  
  
"May I take your order?" butted in spindly waiter with a curved shiny moustache. We quickly looked away. I frowned at the waiter. Boy, do some people just ruin a moment.  
  
While Yami ordered his dinner, I scanned the menu. Everything was basically in French. I tried to decipher what meant what until the waiter turned to me.  
  
"What will you have, Madame?"  
  
"I-uh. . .I want this." I pointed to anything in particular.  
  
He scribbled it down and walked away to the next table. Yami was snickering as soon as he left.  
  
"What?" I asked as I took a sip of water," What's so funny?"  
  
"Mai, have you- have you been studying French lately?"  
  
"I don't take that class. Why?"  
  
He started to chuckle," Because-because I think you just ordered pig intestines!"  
  
"Shit! Are you kidding?!" I choked on the water I was drinking and spewed it on Yami's shirt.  
  
I thought he'd get mad, but he just laughed it off. I stared at my napkin, my ears burning and teeth clenched. 'Mai, you are so, so stupid!'  
  
Yami was about to say something, but the waiter came with our food. Yami had 2 king-sized red spiders (a.k.a crabs) and I had something that resembled a pair of dead panty hose soaked in gravy. I hated gravy.  
  
I swear that I saw the waiter smile as he left. To him, I was just another dumb American girl who ordered whatever without knowing what it was. I probably was.  
  
Yami started putting spices on his crabs and I just sat there like a moron, poking at my pig intestine and staring at as if I could stare long enough, it would magically change into something edible. I started to drift around in my own little thoughts. My eyes wandered around until they stopped at Yami's chest. Since the tables were a bit short, the chairs were a bit high and Yami was a bit tall, I could see he stomach too. I could also see his muscles under that loose black t-shirt. He must have the greatest-looking six-pack in the world.  
  
"Yami, you have nice abs!" I blurted out, without thinking.  
  
"What?" He started laughing again.  
  
"I meant crabs! You have nice crabs, Yami!" My face turned as red as a beet.  
  
He grinned," Do you want to try some?"  
  
Personally, I hate crab. I hate the smell, taste and look of it and I would definitely not like to try any at all, for that matter. But I was way too deep in the hole. Why would I refuse to try some after I just (stupidly) called them nice?  
  
"Uh. . .sure. . ." I took a deep breath.  
  
He forked some white hot crab meat and held it out to my mouth. I closed my eyes and started to grind my teeth before finally clamping my lips upon the fork. Then I felt an odd sensation in my mouth. It was burning as if someone stuffed a volcano in there. My eyes burned and tears started to form. I rubbed my throat. It was sore and scratchy. What kind of spices did Yami put in there?!  
  
"Mai, are you ok?" asked Yami, concerned.  
  
"I- I'm-fine!" I sobbed, the fiery hotness flaming my eyes," Just. . .fine!" I pressed my lips together so they wouldn't turn down in disgust. My eyes watered up again," No need to worry," I croaked.  
  
"Do you need water?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I quickly gulped down his and my water but that still wasn't enough. In a desperate attempt to wash away the scorching taste, I wolfed down my pig intestine. It was DISGUSTING. Cold and slimy and all that nasty stuff. It was worse than anything those contestants in Fear Factor have ever tasted. But thankfully, it helped.  
  
"Gaaah!" I washed down the pig intestine down with the pitcher of a passing waitress. All eyes were on me. I shrank down into my seat. I wished I could sink to the ground and just die.  
  
"Mai," said Yami in a serious voice," I need to tell you something."  
  
My heart sank. Was it bad? Did he hate my clumsy, klutzy, dumb self? Or was it good? Did he like me?'No, Mai,' I told myself in a stern voice,' That's bad too.'  
  
I cleared my throat. "Uh, sure, Yami."  
  
"Do you mind if we take a little walk outside?"  
  
"Yes. . .uh-I mean no! No, I wouldn't mind a bit, Yami."  
  
"Good. Check, please."  
  
* * *  
  
We took a nice stroll in the park. I kept on checking my watch every few minutes. 11:00. . . 11:05. . .Maybe if I stall long enough, I could slip through the talk.  
  
"Isn't this a lovely night for a walk, Yami?"  
  
"Yes. . .but I need to tell you something important-"  
  
"I love full moons, don't you?"  
  
"Are you trying to change the subject?"  
  
"Me? No! Can't a gal enjoy a walk in the park once in a while? You know what I also love? Flowers. . .clothes. . .duel monsters-"  
  
"Mai, I love you."  
  
I gave a weak and nervous laugh," And I love the park! The park's just great!"  
  
"Mai-did you just hear what I said?"  
  
"No. . .I must've had a piece of earwax in my ear or something because I thought you said that you loved me. . .and you don't . . .well, maybe as a good friend or a-"  
  
"No, Mai. You were correct. I said I loved you, it's true, and it's not like a friend."  
  
"I love cats too, maybe dogs-"  
  
"Mai, why do you keep running away from the conversation?"  
  
"Look Yami. . .I'm just. . .overwhelmed I guess. . . it's not everyday a person says "I love you" to each other. . .well, unless the'r related or married or something. . .but marrige is really out of the question, if you know what I mean . . . and you never told me! No hints, no signs. . .and what?- we knew each other for like-4 years? Hell, I thought you'd be going with Isis or Tea."  
  
"Mai-I'm sorry for not telling you any sooner. . .it's just that. . .I knew that you loved Joey more than anyone in the world. . .maybe even yourself. I had no chance against him and when-when he died, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell you how I feel. . .and maybe find out if you felt the same way. And you are right-marrige is out of the question. . .but I want to know if-if you want a boyfriend."  
  
I sighed and turned away. Every word was breaking my heart. "Yami. . .I-I'm sorry. . .I'm just not ready. . ."  
  
He lowered his head, looking discouraged," You're right Mai. It's too early for you to date again. I was wrong to ask you-"  
  
"No. . . I'm glad you told me how you felt. I'm . . . sorry too. . .for the horrible time we had together-"  
  
"Horrible? This was the best night of my life."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * Hi! I just want to thank EVERYONE for helping me out on this Ending! Thank you soooooo much! ^_^ Please feel free to give me new and great ideas! Thanks again!  
  
AnImE-PrInCeZz78 


	15. Part Five of Ending 3

Author's Note: Hi! I'm changing the rating of this Ending from PG 13 to R, so beware! It might seem like Kaiba and Mai are together, but they aren't, you'll just have to see why in the next chap for this Ending. Please help me think of names for the chapters and e-mail them to me or send it in a review. Oh, and please re-check Part Five of Ending 1, I added some stuff. Well, thanks! Now on with the story! ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair. Only sounds of clinking silverware and occasional sips of drinks were to be heard. My friends kept on giving me strange and worried glances. I pretended not to notice.  
  
Finally, Tea put her spoon down. "Mai. . .we have to talk."  
  
I took a casual swig of water," What about?" I asked as if I didn't know a thing.  
  
"You know," said Tristan quietly," We heard about what happened today. We all think you need to find some help."  
  
I threw an angry look at Yami, then the rest of them. "Look. . .it was just a minor panic attack. . .I'm okay now." My voice rose a couple of notches.  
  
"But Yami told us that you were practically hyperventilating!" piped up Mokuba. Kaiba clamped his mouth shut. 4 years later and he still acts like a kid ( Mokuba, not Kaiba).  
  
"I was _ not _ hyperventilating! And I won't see any quack! You can't make me!" I knew I was whining and sounded babyish, but I didn't care. They couldn't tell me what to do. No one could.  
  
Bakura sighed," Mai. . .we just want to help you-"  
  
"It won't help." I said in a quiet ,angered voice. I stood up," I need fresh air. . .I'll be back soon. . ." I hurried away, grabbing my coat.  
  
"Mai-wait!" called out Yami as I stormed away.  
  
Of course, I did not listen. But if I had-it would change everything.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
I found myself wandering the cold and snowy streets. I didn't know what I was doing. . .but my feet took me to the bridge in my dream. No one was there. The bridge was desolate, frozen, and empty like my heart. I kept on throwing glances at the other side of the bridge, waiting for Joey to come.  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Rain started to gently fall from the cloudy skies. I leaned against the railing, thinking. It was so quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the rain softly splattering onto the ground.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
I kind of hoped that my friends would be out to look for me and take me home. I didn't want to go back and face them. I knew that they were doing it for my own good, talking to me and stuff, but they just couldn't understand that I needed time to think things through. I shivered, spite the jacket on me. It was so cold.  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I'm with you  
  
I stared at the frozen icy waters, hot frustrated tears streaming down my face. I looked at the other end of the bridge, expecting Joey to be there like he was in my dreams. But he was not. I glanced back at the water, breathing hard. My eyes must've been blurry, because I swear I saw Joey next to me. I reached down and tried to grab his hand, but only got a handful of ice cold water. I bit my lip and looked away. Too many memories. I wanted to get the hell out of there, but my legs couldn't move.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
  
  
"Joey-why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me alone? Did I deserve this?" I shouted to the darkness. " Well?! Answer me!" The wind only howled in reply. I sobbed as I sank to the ground, leaning against the rails of the bridge, crying softly to myself. I curled into a small ball and wished I could die.  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I'm with you  
  
So I sat there in the snow, thinking and crying, when finally, it hit me like lightening. I now understood everything. It was all clear. It was my fault Joey died. Why didn't I see this before? Why had I been so dumb?  
  
* * *  
  
I bought several packs of liquor with the money I had on me. Then I got my key to my apartment, sat down, and starting drinking. All of them. A long time ago, I used to believe that drinking helped ease the sorrow and help forget things too painful to bear. Joey helped me quit and I finally stopped, promising never to drink again. But Joey wasn't here, so it didn't matter anymore.  
  
When I took the last sip of the last bottle, I expected the hurt to magically disappear, but it didn't. I buried my face into my hands, wishing everything would go away. Wishing that Joey was alive and everything was back to normal. But wishes were stupid. There was virtually no way they could come true. They were just a bunch of hopeless dreams.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. It was Kaiba. "God, Mai-we were looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
I stared forlornly at the empty bottles scattered around the floor. "What do you think?"  
  
He stepped up to me and gave me a fierce hug. "Did you drink all of this?" he asked, scanning the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To make everything go away."  
  
"You know that can't happen."  
  
"I know. I just found out."  
  
"Just exactly how bad are you feeling?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want to know if you're so unhappy that your thinking of. . .doing things."  
  
"You mean killing myself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks for the idea."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm just kidding. . .maybe." I joked, giving him a small sad smile.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
I looked away and said nothing. I was on the verge of crying again.  
  
"How do you really feel?" he repeated. He gently gripped my chin and turned by head around so that we were staring at each other. Eye to eye.  
  
I jerked by head back and glared at him," Do you want to know how I really feel? I feel dead inside okay?! I wish I had been killed that night instead of Joey!" I was breathing hard. There. I had said it.  
  
"Why?" asked Kaiba softly," Do you feel dead inside?"  
  
"I don't know! Because Joey could have made it without me, but I can't make it without him!"  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"When did you start feeling this way?"  
  
"When. . .when. . ." I started to weep.  
  
"When what?"  
  
"When I found out that I killed Joey!" I screamed in a raspy voice. I was shaking hard.  
  
Kaiba brought me up close to his chest and hugged me. I could hear his heart beat and smell his cologne. "You didn't kill him."  
  
"Yes I did! This is all my fault Kaiba!" My tears stained his jacket, making a big wet spot as I pressed my cheek to his chest. "It all makes sense. . .it's so clear now. . ."  
  
"Why do you think you killed Joey?"  
  
"Don't you get it Kaiba?!" I yelled. I pushed myself away from him. "If I hadn't agreed taking a ride with him, none of this would happen! If I didn't need to go to the stupid mall, none of this would happen! He only took me there because I had asked him to! He would've avoided the whole accident if I never went along with him. . .I wish I didn't exist!"  
  
Kaiba gripped my shoulders tightly," Look-it was just a terrible, random accident. . .the only person who should be guilty is that bastard who killed him. . .do you understand? You don't know what street Joey might've taken if he had been alone that night. No one does."  
  
Suddenly, I stopped crying. I stared at Kaiba with cold eyes. "You know who killed him."  
  
"Kaiba looked away, letting go of my shoulders," No, I do not."  
  
It was my turn to get him by the shoulders," Yes-you do! Tell me!" My eyes were wild and bright, my shoulders and chest were heaving up and down. I felt a sudden rush of nausea. I had too much to drink. Purple and yellow stars pranced in front of my eyes and dizziness overcame me. I felt feeble, exposed. I moaned softly and fell into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"Okay," whispered Kaiba." I'll tell you who killed Joey."  
  
I weakly turned my head and looked at him through blurred eyes." Who. . .Kaiba? Who . . killed. . .Joey? "  
  
"Danny did."  
  
I blacked out.  
  
* * * 


	16. Part Six of Ending 1

* * *  
  
My friends let me lie around for exactly 2 weeks. Then one morning, Yami came into my room and pulled the sheet down to my nose.  
  
"I don't think this is such a hot idea, Mai, you staying in bed all the time like this."  
  
"I just need to work things out by myself for a little while," I said. "I need some time alone to figure things out."  
  
He sat down on the bed and looked at me," Just exactly how bad are you feeling? Tell me."  
  
I peeked at him over the bed sheets," What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm asking you if your so unhappy you're thinking of hurting yourself. I guess I'm asking you if you're thinking of suicide."  
  
"What?!" That really got my attention. "Am I thinking of about thinking about what?!"  
  
"Are you thinking about hurting yourself?" He asked in such a calm manner, you'd think he was talking about the weather.  
  
"No!" I yanked down the sheet to my chin. "I'm not like that! I'm very. . .stable! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"I know you're not," said Yami," And I know you're stable. But even stable people get depressed and that's what I'm talking about depression."  
  
I stared at him as if he had gone completely crazy," You were talking about suicide and now depression?! You must think I'm nutso or something? I am definitely _ not _ thinking of suicide and I am _ not _ depressed, okay?!" I pulled the sheet over my head.  
  
Yami pulled the sheet off. "Come on. . .let's take a walk."  
  
" A walk? Did I hear you right? A _walk _??"  
  
"Depression's a funny thing," said Yami," The more you lie around, the more depressed you get."  
  
"I am NOT depressed and going for a walk isn't going to change anything."  
  
"Yes it will," said Yami," It'll make me happy to see you in a vertical position. Now up."  
  
"I don't know. . . I feel kind of shaky about going out."  
  
"I'll be right there; nothing's going to happen."  
  
I looked at him," Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
"A little."  
  
I laughed, for the first time in weeks. It felt terrific.  
  
Yami smiled," Wait for you outside."  
  
* * *  
  
I got dressed and went down stairs. Yami was waiting for me out on the sidewalk. When he saw me, he smiled and held out his hand. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, taking his hand. We started walking. The sun was very strong and the ice patches were starting to melt into warm puddles. The whole season had changed while I was up in my room, hibernating.  
  
"How do you feel? About Joey's death, I mean. "  
  
"I can't figure out all this stuff! It's all tangled up! It started when Joey died. I know that, but knowing doesn't make it any easier to untangle."  
  
"You'll get untangled."  
  
"I got through Joey's death okay. . .but what I can't figure out is how to get through life without him."  
  
"The Nocovain's finally wearing off and you're starting to feel a little pain, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." We hit the corner and started walking back. "You know. . .I never cried once when Joey died. . .do you think that's wrong?"  
  
"No . . .I think everybody probably handles something like this in their own way. Look at Serenity. . . she did enough crying for both of you."  
  
I smiled," Yeah. . . "  
  
"Come here," said Yami. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
Safe.  
  
Secure.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning ,I decided to take a plunge and return back to school. When I told Tea this at breakfast, she chased me around the table with a box of cereal.  
  
"No!" I said," I'm not hungry!"  
  
"You're going back to school and you've got to get something to eat-"  
  
"If I have anything besides coffee, I'll throw up!"  
  
"Oh," Tea said," All right. Coffee then."  
  
"You have to write me a note. Just keep it simple. Something like ,"Please excuse Mai's absence from school. She went a little nuts for awhile. Although she may foam at the mouth, she poses no threats to students or teachers."  
  
"Honestly," said Tea. She poured some milk in her bowl of cereal. "You okay about going back? How do you feel about it?"  
  
"I'm more or less petrified."  
  
"Are you? Do you realize this is the first time you've done that before? Told me how you felt straight out like that?"  
  
"Ta da," I said. "No. . . what I mean is. . .I never meant to keep anything from you. I'm just not too great about talking about what's inside. But I guess you know that already. From now on, I'll try to tell you what's on my mind."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
* **  
  
After school, on the way home, I stopped by Serenity's house to say hello. I haven't talked to her since the party.  
  
It was weird being back at Joey's house. It was sort of like my second home. But now I felt out of place; like I didn't belong.  
  
"Hey, Mai," called out Serenity from the kitchen," Be careful on the hall floor, I just waxed it."  
  
I had the feeling that I had just interrupted Serenity's early spring cleaning. The living room furniture had been pushed around and the rug had been rolled up. I went down to the kitchen.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" I asked.  
  
"You? Never. Come on and sit down. Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"How have you been doing?" she asked as she poured me a cup.  
  
I took a long sip," Some days are better than others. Joey spoiled me, you know. No one else measures up."  
  
"He thought an awful lot about you, too, Mai. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I think so. I know he did."  
  
"Mai-I've been wanting to give you something but it had slipped my mind at the party and I never got a chance to see you with all this cleaning. Wait here, let me get it."  
  
I took another drink and waited. She finally came back with a small box in her hand. I opened it. "Oh, no Serenity. . .I can't accept this. . ." I stared down at what was in my trembling hands. Joey's duel monsters deck.  
  
"Yes," urged Serenity," Joey would want you to keep his deck safe with him."  
  
"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" I fanned out the cards and stared at the monsters. Flame Swordsman. Baby Dragon. Time Wizard. Rude Kaiser. All bringing back happy memories of duels long ago.  
  
She nodded and smiled." Yes. . .what I want is for you to have something of Joey's." When she said that, I felt pretty good. Warm. Like I had a nice shot of brandy.  
  
"This really means a lot to me."  
  
"You know ,Mai . . .I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how to tell it to you."  
  
The warm glow receded. I didn't want to hear any more bad news. I was no longer good at coping with that stuff. Besides, I already had enough bad news for a lifetime. I braced myself any ways.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"My mom and dad are getting back together. . .but they're deciding to move to Tokyo were my mom and I used to live. We'll be moving as soon as we sell the house."  
  
"Moving?" I said," No. . ."  
  
"I know I should have mentioned it earlier, but it wasn't definite until today."  
  
"Why? Is it because of Joey?"  
  
"No. . . we were about to move last fall, but my parents didn't want Joey to change colleges. It's all right, Mai. We're in pretty good shape. We're looking forward to this move; we're not running away from anything."  
  
It just didn't seem fair. First Joey, then the Wheelers. Too much changing too fast.  
  
"Have you told my friends yet?" I asked.  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"They're not going to like it. " I said," They're really going to miss you. So am I."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Hey, you're my older sister, you know. I'm not to crazy about leaving you either."  
  
"Is this why you're doing all this cleaning? Because of the move? Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"Yes," said Serenity," You can come over here and give me a hug."  
  
I got up and hugged her. After a few minutes, I said," Is it really okay? Are you happy about the move? Really?"  
  
"Yes. Really."  
  
"That's all that matters, then."  
  
* * *  
  
It really rattled me, the idea of the Wheelers moving. But why? It wasn't like they could take Joey away from me, because he was already gone, so what was exactly wrong? It also got me thinking hard. What if I moved? Could I escape the painful memories? I needed a change. Maybe if I did move, I'd start feeling normal again and forget about Joey for a brief time. It was funny how my mind kept trying to adjust the picture and make it right when it was me that needed adjusting.  
  
* * * 


	17. Part Seven of Ending 2

* * *  
  
The drive back was unusually quiet. I felt horrible because I knew that I had hurt Yami's feelings. Part of me wanted to say yes to Yami, and the other wanted to say no. Don't get me wrong, Yami is smart, handsome, and sweet, but he would never be Joey. Joey was unique, one of a kind. When he died, he had left this big hole in my heart that no one could fill or repair. Not even Yami or my friends.  
  
"We're here," said Yami, interrupting my thoughts. We got out of the car and went up to the door. "Well, thank you for the great time," said Yami," I hope we can do that more often. . . as friends, I mean"  
  
As he said that, I felt even worse. "Yeah," I said softly, lowering my eyes," Maybe."  
  
When he suddenly leaned over to give me a good night kiss, I quickly turned my head so he only got my ear. He looked a bit taken back, as if he had been slapped in the face." I'm sorry, Mai . . . I guess you're not ready for that either. . ." he said in a controlled calm voice.  
  
"Sorry. . ." I said quietly, not daring to look into his eyes.  
  
"For what?" he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. The door swung open to our surprise. Tea was standing in the doorway in her bathrobe with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. " You're 30 minutes late! Where we're you guys?"  
  
"E'll-way alk-tay bout-ay his-tay ater-lay," I hissed in pig latin as we entered the threshold of the shop.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" asked Tea.  
  
I grasped her arm and tugged her to my room," We'll talk about this later!" I said through clenched teeth.  
  
* * *  
  
When we got to my room, I found Serenity sleeping peacefully on my bed, snoring the shop down.  
  
"Get up!" said Tea, shaking her.  
  
Serenity snorted, sat up, looked around, and blinked. "Unh?"  
  
"Mai's going to tell us all about what happened, right, Mai?"  
  
"No," I said, shoving Serenity over," Mai is going to bed because Mai is very exhausted. End of story! Good night!" I flopped onto the bed and dropped the pillow over my head.  
  
"Maiiiiiii!" begged Serenity, who was now wide awake.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled, my voice muffled.  
  
"Come on! You promise you'd tell us!" prodded Tea." Was it really that bad? Tell us!"  
  
"Yes, it was that bad, and no, I will not tell you. You'll over react."  
  
"MAI!"  
  
"Okay . . . fine!" I told them all about what happened.  
  
"Yami forked you?" shrieked Serenity.  
  
"You spit on his shirt?" cried out Tea.  
  
"You said he had nice abs?" giggled Serenity.  
  
"You ate pig intestines?" gasped Tea.  
  
"See?" I grumbled. " I knew you guys would over react."  
  
"Sorry," said Serenity. "Then what happened? What did he need to say to you?"  
  
"Hegurmeheluhme." I mumbled into my pillow.  
  
"What?" said Tea.  
  
"Huh?" said Serenity.  
  
"He told me he loved me, okay?!" I exploded. "Now leave me ALONE!"  
  
"What did you say?" asked Tea.  
  
"I said no thanks, I'm not ready. Now can I get some shut eye?!"  
  
"WHAT?" Serenity looked aghast. "You turned down his offer? What are you smoking, Mai?"  
  
"I'm not smoking! What I WANT to do is go to sleep!" I sank into my bed, wishing everything would disappear.  
  
"Let's let her go to sleep," said Tea.  
  
"Thank you," I muttered.  
  
"So in the morning, we can bug her about the date!" shouted Tea.  
  
"Yay!" yelled Serenity.  
  
"Dear, Lord . . ." I sighed, sinking further into by bed. I was so not looking forward to anything in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
After Serenity and Tea left, I tried to go to sleep, but just couldn't. I tossed and turned but couldn't seem to fall asleep. I was both confused and angry. I was confused because I had mixed feeling about Yami. Half of me wanted to love him and become his girl friend and the other half wanted to be faithful to Joey forever.  
  
I was angry because I might have feelings for Yami after all.  
  
* * *  
  
After thinking it over, I finally decided that I had questions that needed answers. I needed to talk to Joey. The best way to do so was to "visit" him. I shuddered to think, but I needed to talk to someone who understood me. Joey had always understood me.  
  
I changed into a sweater and jeans and threw on Joey's coat. Though it was a cold and rainy night, wearing his jacket would make me feel safe and protected.  
  
Without any wheels, I was doomed. No way I was going to walk all the way through town in the freezing rain. I had only one choice: to steal Yami's car. I didn't like the idea, but it was my only choice. Either that or stay in my bedroom, confused and miserable.  
  
I choose the car.  
  
Stealing his keys was pretty hard. Yami slept with them under his pillow every night. He loved the car more than anything. It was going to be tough, but I was sticking to my plan.  
  
I sneaked into his room. There he was, lying on his bed, sound asleep. I bit my lip and shoved my hand quickly under his pillow, flinching. I was expecting for alarms or something to go off, but they fortunately did not.  
  
I felt the keys under my grasp and sighed. Almost home free. Yami suddenly let out a moan. He rolled onto his side, his head crushing my hand underneath. My hand started to tingle and fall asleep. I hated it when my hand fell asleep.  
  
I groaned. Why me?  
  
* * *  
  
My eyes darted restlessly from marker to marker. Getting my hand out from underneath Yami's pillow was no easy job, but I succeeded. Now that that was done and over with, all I need to do was to *gulp* find Joey.  
  
I sighed. What was I getting myself into? I was already too far to give up. I might as well just go and talk to him.  
  
After a couple of minutes, I found him. It was a small gray marker with snow sprinkled on top of it. I sat down and stared at it for awhile, not knowing what to do.  
  
Finally, I cleared my throat," Well, Joey . . . its been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry for ditching your funeral . . . I tried to handle everything on my own . . . but I couldn't. I need you, Joey. I can't live a life without you . . . I miss you so much . . . so do everyone else. Yami . . . he-he told me he loves me, but I don't know what to do . God, Joey, I'm so confused . . . I don't want to let you go . . . this is going to sound silly . . . but I love you Joey." My voice cracked. I swallowed and went on." I've been so stupid and stubborn all these years . . . pushing my love for you to the back of my mind. I was so dumb, Joey . . . and I never got to tell you my feelings . . ."  
  
Tears filled my eyes and started to slide down my cold cheeks, making my mascara run and look like half moons. I felt both sad and relieved. It hurt me to go and see Joey . . . but it was great to have the weight of those questions lifted off of my shoulders.  
  
I suddenly felt tired. I couldn't drive home since the rain was coming in and I was too tired to keep my eyes open. 'Maybe I'll take a small nap here,' I thought,' Until the rain lifts.' If this had been a normal day, I would've never agreed to sleep in a graveyard, but I was dog-tired and I didn't want any more car accidents to occur.  
  
I curled up into a small ball, my eyelids drooping. 'Just one quick nap and then I'll leave,' I thought sleepily. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! Please review me and try to give names for the chapter! Thanks! Oh, and please check out my best friends' fanfic," The Summer Of Peacocks". Thanks again! ^_^  
  
AnImE-PrInCeZz78 


	18. Part Six of Ending 3

* * *  
  
I woke up and blinked, utterly confused. I was lying in one of Kaiba's guest beds wearing what I the other day with my boots still on. I was trembling. What happened last night? Why was I here? I couldn't remember a thing until I turned my head and felt a sharp pain penetrate my temples.  
  
I rubbed my head and groaned. It all slowly came back to me. I got drunk last night. . . Kaiba found me and talked to me. He said. . . something important. . . I couldn't figure it out. My head throbbed. What a day to have a hang over.  
  
I rolled over onto one side and thought hard. I tried to remember what Kaiba had told me. "Oooh," I moaned. My head ached. I kicked off the covers and ventured out to look for some aspirin or anything to stop my splitting headache. This was one of the reasons I quit drinking.  
  
"So, Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to awaken," teased a voice behind me.  
  
I froze and slowly turned around, not daring to breathe. I saw him. Danny. He killed Joey. I felt a surge of anger, bitterness, and revenge flow through my veins. 'So, the son of a bitch decided to come out to play,' I thought acidly. I put on a plastic smile," Hey! Where have you been?"  
  
He grinned," I've been pretty busy lately. Sorry I didn't get to call you."  
  
"That's okay . . . hey . . . can you help me find something for my head? It's been acting up all morning."  
  
"Kaiba told me what happened last night," he said as he ushered me to the kitchen.  
  
"Has he?" I asked innocently with a wry smile as I pulled some Tylenol from one of the cupboards.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
He started saying something and my eyes started to glaze over when they drifted off to the cutting board with a big butcher knife. I imagined slitting Danny's throat with it, watching his blood flow onto the linoleum tiles. I swallowed and looked away. What the hell was I thinking? The knife begged for me to touch it. To hold it. To kill Danny with it.  
  
* * *  
  
He droned on and on about his drinking record, when I finally cut in and said," Have you ever been so drunk, you had a car wreck?"  
  
He paused and thought hard," Yes . . . once."  
  
I continued to stare at the knife, but kept talking. "And when was this?"  
  
He frowned," I think it was after Christmas . . . yeah. It was near the mall. You know, the one down town.  
  
I stopped looking at the knife and glanced at Danny," Was the driver hurt?"  
  
He shrugged," Don't know . . . the police never told me. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering . . ." I gave him a sly, tempting smile," You look a little tense . . . mind if I massage you?"  
  
He smiled," Not at all."  
  
I walked over to him and started to rub his shoulders hard and slowly went upwards. I knew what I was doing. I didn't care.  
  
"This feels great, Mai . . ."  
  
"Mmm . . . and it's going to get better." I whispered as my fingers crept around his neck, still massaging roughly.  
  
"Mai . . .I think you're doing it too hard . . . why are your hands on my neck?" His voice was thin and shaky.  
  
I pressed my mouth to his ear," The better to choke you with, my dear!" I hissed as I clamped my hands firmly on his neck.  
  
He started struggling, but I could be strong when I want to. He coughed and clawed my hands, desperately trying to loosen my iron-like grip.  
  
He began to make suffocated choking sounds as I hardened my grip without mercy. I got bored of doing this, so with all my might, I shoved him to the wall. He groaned as he slammed into the wall, making the pots and pans that were suspended on the ceiling, shake and rattle.  
  
While he recovered from the blow, I whipped out the knife and walked to him menacingly. When he looked up and saw with the knife, I seriously thought he'd crap in his pants.  
  
I glared at him coldly," You killed Joey."  
  
His eyes turned round," I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
I pointed the knife directly at him, the point just barely touching his nose.," Don't lie to me, Danny. Do you know what I do to liars? I make them smile, from jaw to jaw." I made a swift cutting motion with the knife and gave him a nasty, meaningful smile.  
  
He inhaled a trembling breath," Yes . . . I did it, okay?! Please don't kill me!"  
  
I lowered the knife," Maybe I shouldn't. Killing is bad . ."  
  
He nodded quickly, not taking his eyes away from the weapon.  
  
I leaned closer to him," But then again, I am a very bad girl." I held the knife up to his face again.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly," Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You killed Joey. Do you know how much pain you put me through? You made me and everyone else suffer, and for that, I will make you suffer." My voice cracked. I was going to lose it and start crying, I knew it.  
  
"I didn't mean to . . " he whispered," It was all just a mistake . . . please don't hurt me. I'll pay you back . . . I'll do anything, I swear!"  
  
"It's going to be hell to pay," I murmured frostily,  
  
"Please . . ."He looked so defenseless. So unprotected. I shook second thoughts away and regained my cold- hearted self back. "Shut up!" I growled at him, waving the knife at his face to show that I wasn't playing. He immediately shut up.  
  
I studied, wondering how I should slowly kill him off, when I heard the door to the kitchen swing open. "Mai!" I heard a familiar cry behind me. I twisted my head around. "Kaiba?"  
  
There I was, standing there like a fool with a knife in my hand and Danny huddled to the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything!" I lied. I was helping Danny make breakfast and he fell. I was chopping up some onions and tried to help him up with the knife still in my hand."  
  
"Don't listen to her!" screamed Danny. "She's trying to kill me!"  
  
I threw a scowl at him," Didn't I just tell you to shut up?!"  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked softly as he approached slowly. I backed away like a wary animal. I dropped the knife and it clattered onto the floor. "Don't come any closer!" I warned him," Please . . ." I inched toward the door.  
  
"Mai . . . you need help . . . maybe if you just give therapy a chance . . ."  
  
"No!" I shouted," No one can help me! No one can fix this!" I turned away and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Hi! Thanks for the reviews! My big brother made this chapter (isn't he weird or what?), so no flames on this please! Well, thanks again!  
  
AnImE-PrInCeZz78  
  
* * * 


	19. A Little Note 2

* * *  
  
Hi . . . me again. Sorry about the-uh, little accident on chap 11 . . . ^_^ ; . . . I'm too lazy to fix it. Oh well . . . anyways, im gonna end the story soon , so please keep on readin! Thanks!!  
  
AnImE-PrInCeZz  
  
* * * 


End file.
